Who is she
by Darkmaster2
Summary: COMPLETE Revising has begun! Thank you Sacred Sakura for revising for me! takes place after episode 4 ENJOY! !. Please R
1. Surprise visitor in the night

**

* * *

**

Who is She

**(Sequel to Why)**

_**Prolog

* * *

**_

After Shido beheaded Cain in the 4th episode and went back to the church for Riho, a dark figure appeared. It was Tao. She jumped down to where Cain's body was and, with a smirk, began to talk to the corpse, "Well, look who lost their head over a simple matter." As she started to laugh, she started to scan the body also.

"Wait a minute," she glared with suspicion.

_Since when does he wear pink? And I thought he had blond hair and gold eyes, not brown hair and red eyes. I suppose he could have made a change here and there but to be sure I'll conduct a little test._ Tao knelt down next to the body and then cut it, rubbed her index finger across the wound, and tasted the blood. With a spit to the right she snapped in disgust, "Nasty." _This isn't Cain but stupid double._

With fire enraging her spirit, she realized that they had all been tricked. "Damn it; that asshole pulled a fast one." After finishing her sentence she got a little too mad and caused a massive energy wave that burned the double's body and put out the fire. Osiris flied out from behind her and asked, "Master, what are you going to do if Cain was here as well as the double?"

"I don't know, my friend, but let's go home; I'm beat." So with that they vanished into the abyss of the dark night with the crescent moon as their only guide.

When they reached their dwelling, they settled down in their own ways. Osiris was in the bathroom putting the plug in the sink; after that, the little red dragon turned on the faucet, using it as a little bathtub. Meanwhile, Tao was outside in a pair of black pants and a black sports bra, swinging her sword at little glowing orbs. Now they weren't alone, for the real Cain was there watching Tao as he thought of how he would become close to her. After seeing what she did to his poorly made double, he took an interest in the mysterious creature called Tao.

After a few hours, Tao came back inside to rest. She walked over to the refrigerator, pulled out a cup of animal blood, and took a sip "Disgusting, this tastes like crap cold." So she poured it down the sink. "Hey, Osiris, what do you say I light a fire and we go to bed?" "Okay." he replied.

Tao just stood there for a moment, then walked out the door to the side of the house and found four pieces of wood. Then a sudden smell of old spice hit her as a gust of wind smashed into her pale skin. She quickly turned around, losing the piece of wood in her hand. She couldn't see anything.

"I must be going crazy; I need to go to sleep," she whispered under a heavy breath of relief.

Another 15 minutes went by, and now both Tao and Osiris were in their beds, trying to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Cain then appears out of the black curtain of the night, sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at Tao.

_Who are you? You seem to be there every time I'm about to carry out my plans._

He starts to lean over and strokes her cheek with the back of his finger.

_Why did you taste that blood to see if it was me? I have never seen someone so young yet so powerful. _

_I know Tao isn't your real name, is it Aaron? Well, two can play at that game. _

Cain leans over more and gently bites her neck without disturbing the mask of sleep she is in. He pulls away in shock

"Your blood...it...it tastes like mine." His eyes narrow at her as her outer appearance changes to that of a young girl with pointed ears and blond tipped brown hair.

_So that's why you could never cast the final blow after you managed to knock me off my feet. You are my child, my real blood child. _

His alertness warns him that it will be dawn soon. Refocusing on his new-found family member, he leans down again to take a little more of her sweet blood.

_I think I'll give you a token of my time spent here_. He takes off the ribbon in his hair and loosely ties it around her neck to cover the wound he had inflicted on her soft flesh.

One question is still in my mind, Aaron: why are you against me and the golden dawn? After all, you are a product of it.

Before Cain takes his leave, he bends down one last time; and this time, he pulls the sleeping child into a deep kiss. Who would have thought that something so radiant would have been found in an ally?

Standing up, he moves towards his cape, which was on the foot of the bed. Re-hooking it around his neck he slowly, and quietly, walks out of her room and disappears into the night, which was losing its possession of the world.

* * *

Okay, I'm done. I suck with writing, I know, but please review this anyway. Even if you don't like it, tell me PLEASE. 


	2. A discovery in the from of a ribbon and ...

Sorry it took so long, my friends and fellow Nightwalker lovers. I guess I didn't expect on doing another chapter 2 Who is She. Oh, well, I like it when people want more. Thanks 4 the reviews people.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker; I just own Tao and the idea 4 this story. So please do not sue. U wouldn't get anything but pennies out of me anyway. (Shrugs) Well, on with the story! ENJOY!

* * *

The next morning, Osiris awoke from his pleasant slumber. The little fairy stretched his wings out a little and let out a yawn quite loud far someone his size but this was still pretty quiet. Osiris spread his wings and floated up so that he was above the dresser and in front of a mirror in the corner of the room. Then, after looking at himself in the mirror for what seemed a small eternity in its self for what reason no one knows (he only has scales, not fur), he flew outside his master's bedroom, not noticing the red ribbon around Tao's neck nor the fact that her hair wasn't its usual color of black.

Osiris was in the kitchen now getting ready to make his and his master's breakfast: Nothing very special, just bacon and eggs and, to top it off, a blackberry jam scone. (he knew Tao had quite a taste for sweets and other pastries.) It was more like a sweet tooth in the shape of a fang. He laughed silently to himself at the thought.

**Back in Tao's room**

Tao opened her eyes sluggishly, adjusting to the change in lighting in the room.

"That's strange. My eyes normally adjust faster to light and dark than this. I wonder why? Oh, well, it's probably nothing," Tao murmured

She sat up, then was hit with a sudden light-headedness. Tao fell back on the bed; she noticed that her hair wasn't the right color. Picking a part of it up, she looked at it closely. That's when she felt silk rubbing against her hand. Tao sat up again. Not getting the light-headedness feeling again, she turned and looked in the mirror to reveal a red ribbon tied loosely around her neck.

She was shocked. "What? How did this get around my neck? When did it get around my neck?" Tao was getting mad.

Tao quickly got up and walked over to the mirror to examine the bond around her neck. She untied it with ease and closed her eyes and took a sniff of the scent lingering on it. It made her only madder when she found a strand of gold hair clinging to it, but what really pissed her off was the discovery of two small puncture wounds on her neck.

"CAIN! How dare you come into my home and BITE me!" she yelled, almost breaking the mirror in front of her. But then she realized something. Cain bit her neck, most likely when she was asleep. If Cain was there when her appearance changed back into her real one, then... Oh GOD...then he must know about her and the connection between them.

Oh how was she going to survive today and tonight? How was she going to hide the bite marks Cain so generously left for her? WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO DO IF SHE RAN INTO CAIN TONIGHT?

* * *

Okay, that's all for now, my friends. I hope u enjoyed it. PLEASE TELL ME IF U WANT MORE! And if I get about 5 more reviews, I'll hopefully put up chapter 3 when I think it up. 


	3. another wound and something to get

UPDATE! UPDATE! GET YOUR FRESH, HOT UPDATE! Some random person: "Here! Here! I want one over here!" WELL, GET YOUR BUTT, GET ONLINE, AND READ IT! Some random person again: "But what if we do not have a computer?" THEN I PITY U 'CAUSE THERE ARE A LOT OF NICE STORIES UP ON THE INTERNET. ENJOY, EVERYONE!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwalker; do not sue; Tao is mine; u can't have her.

* * *

After a while of cursing, Tao grabbed a black choker with a

small red ruby in the middle of a cross hanging on it. This was what would hopefully hide the marks.

_I look like a Goth at the moment_; Tao thought to herself.

"Master, are you up?" Osiris said as he flew in the doorway.

Tao quickly changed back into her other appearance before her dragon fairy saw her. She made sure the bite was covered (and her ears, too) then whirls around, "Oh, yes, I am, Osiris."

"Well, breakfast is ready, and I made a scone to go with the first meal of the day." it said.

"All right, be there in a minute."

Tao was just spacing at the moment when the hair from the ribbon fell onto her hand. She looked down at it. It started to turn red a little.

"Ouch, goddamn it!" She cursed yet again because it burned her hand and made it bleed. _Crap, now I have another wound to hide. Why do I get the feeling Cain is punishing me for something?_

She walked into the closet, pulled out a long piece of fabric, and wrapped it around her hand. Then, after that, Tao walked into the kitchen to eat.

**After breakfast **

In the city, everything was normal: streetlights were not malfunctioning; there were no car accidents, no nothing except a certain policeman who was waiting for something or someone.

Down the street from there, Tao was walking into a car garage to get her motor bike back. (She had damaged it in a runaway chase with a breed.) She walked up to the front desk and rang the bell.

"Yes, who is it? What do you want?" said the manager

"Um, yes, I am the woman who came in yesterday with that black motor bike. I came to get it," she said

He nodded as he asked for the money. She gave him the money, got the bike, and roared down the road.

Tao went past the policeman; he saw her and started to chase her.


	4. Lawbreaker

* * *

Darn it! I have writer's block on my Legacy of Kain story. Oh, well, I'm sure you people want more Nightwalker anyway, huh? Well, here you go. Enjoy! I hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker, just Tao and the story.

* * *

"Oh, shit, not him," Tao said looking in the mirror on her handle.

"I got you now, lawbreaker," said the cop guy in the police car.

"I heard that," she whispered.

Tao pulled over, having an idea on how to get rid of the annoying cop for a while. The cop followed, then stepped out, wearing a blue uniform and matching shiny glasses. He walked up alongside the black bike and stared for a moment at our half vampire friend.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"By what I'm looking at, I'd say a dip shit dressed in blue who didn't have his morning doughnut and coffee."

He glared at her, his dark blue police sunglasses meeting her black ones "You're under arrest for violating a safety law and the speed limit." He finished getting his handcuffs ready.

She just watched as the little medal ring was put on her wrist, one side on her, the other on him.

Tao gave a slightly evil smile as she watched something fall to the ground behind him silently." You dropped something."

"Oh, why, thank you," he said as he leaned over to get the object, leaving his cuffed wrist up in the air.

Using her free hand, Tao lifted her sunglasses and pulled them down slightly, revealing her crimson cat eyes. With a dim flash of her eyes, the handcuffs opened and hung on the index finger of the originally trapped hand. She pushed the glasses back up to meet her face fully once more.

"I don't see what I dropped. Where is it?" he asked, still unaware of the fact that his prisoner had escaped.

"Look harder; it's there."

She looked around, only to find a bike rack next to where she had pulled over. Tao smiled as she quickly hooked the handcuffs to it.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET LOOSE?" the policeman said, looking up after finding what appeared to be pepper spray on the ground.

"It takes more than that to catch me." She laughed

"I'LL GET YOU! I SWEAR I WILL!" he said as she rode away.

"THEN I HOPE YOU LIVE A LONG LIFE, MY DUMB FRIEND!" Tao yelled back.

A few blocks down, Tao swore she heard clapping over the loud roar of the motorcycle. When she stopped at a red light, she looked around but found nothing.

"I'm too stressed." She sighed

About 30 minutes later, Tao parked her bike in an alley and entered a building. The walls were old and needed a coat of paint. It didn't take her long before she came to a door with the title:

Tatsuhiko Shido 

Detective Agency 

Tao smiled slightly; but before she entered, she checked the black choker around her neck and the cloth around her wrist, then walked in.

* * *

Aren't I mean for leaving it there? Oh, well, time to work on more. My goal is to get all my stories updated again before school starts on September 3rd.

(Puts hand out) Reviews, please.


	5. oops I used the wrong hand

Hi, well, sadly, I didn't make my goal. You see, I was so close to meeting it, but it won't let me upload my chapters for some reason. Oh, well, I tried.

Now I'm sure you guy want more for the story... Right.

ENJOY!

Oh, and for Guni fans, please don't be offended by any comments about Guni because I put those in about her because Tao doesn't like the little fairy, so please, I just wanted to let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker.

Claimer: I do own Tao.

* * *

**Who is She**

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

Tao walked into a small room. She saw Yayoi sitting on the sofa sipping coffee. Shido was sitting at his desk reading a case file, while Riho was in the kitchen doing God knows what. And last, and mostly least, Guni was floating around, a little bored.

"Hello, everyone," Tao said with a quiet voice and her naturally straight face.

"Hi, Tao. How are you this morning?" asked Yayoi, looking up from her coffee.

"Good, I guess. Officer dumbass tried to catch me again. Which got him handcuffed to a bike rack with his own handcuffs," she replied, taking a seat on the other side of the table across from Yayoi on another sofa.

"Would you like some coffee?" said a girl that came up to Tao's chest when she stood full height.

"No, Riho. You know I dislike coffee. But then again, you know what I do like, don't you?" Tao said, turning to Riho.

Riho smiled. "What you like is the normal flavor of hot chocolate then."

The 17-year-old looking half-breed nodded. "What are you looking at, Shido?" Tao asked.

"A case file. Here, take a look," Shido said.

Tao leaned over and used her undamaged hand to grab the papers. They were photos of murders. Each victim had two holes in their necks, and the report said no blood was found.

_Oh, shit I know that style for killing anywhere. Cain. But since when does he kill so messy?_ she thought.

"Here you go, Tao," said Riho, handing her the mug of hot chocolate. Tao smiled and took a sip of her new nourishment.

She put the cup down, got up, and walked over to Shido's desk and handed him back the file. When Shido reached out, his eyes instantly focused on the blue cloth on her wrist, now showing. What caught his eye was the large red stain of blood on it. Tao followed his gaze to the cloth and froze, looking back into Shido's eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tao pulled away with out saying a word.

Shido watched as she sat back down. She didn't look at him. Why? Why would Tao hide something like that? Shido thought to himself.

* * *

TBC... 


	6. violation of my mind

Disclaimer: No own, just Tao and her little fairy.

* * *

**Who Is She**

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

It didn't take long before Tao looked at Shido. She was very strange at times. For example, when Tao broke some ribs, she normally told Riho before she ran up and hugged her tightly. But then again, that's a different wound and on a different place on the body. This current one was on her wrist.

Riho was looking at Shido, who was staring at Tao's hand. Although Riho had just met this half-breed, she still didn't understand her link to Shido. In fact, no one in the room but Tao herself did. Shido had a feeling that he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on it. There was something about Tao that reminded him of someone else.

The silence was soon broken by Riho. "Is there something wrong Shido?" Everyone but Tao looked at him. She just kept looking down at her cocoa and looked at her wrist each and every free glance she got to see if the blood was noticeable.

"Oh, no, nothing, Riho." Shido said, trying to cover up what he was thinking." Just thinking about the case."

"Who do you think it is?" Yayoi asked

"I bet I know," Guni said, smiling.

"Really," Tao said, looking at Guni. "I didn't think your small, marble-sized brain could fathom such large things like that," she said with a wicked smile and a narrowing of her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Guni replied, flying right in Tao's face.

"Will you two stop fighting!" Yayoi shouted.

The other two didn't answer. They just crossed their arms and turned away from each other. Once again Tao could have sworn she heard some sort of sound; it was like someone laughing this time.

_What the hell is going on? First I hear clapping, then now laughing. Is it you, Cain? Are you the one-- _

_How did you ever figure that out? _

_Oh, no reason; oh, by the way, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD_

_Fine, fine, fine. But we will have a talk _

Cain stopped talking right at the moment Yayoi's cell phone rang. She answered it. "Yes?" She nodded and made sounds before she finally got off the phone.

_Oh, wait, let me guess. Something came up, and I bet the name starts with an N. _

"What is it Yayoi?" Shido asks

"Nightbreed," was all she said.

_Looks like I was right. _


	7. The scarest fucking dream known

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T!

* * *

**Who is She**

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

Shido rose and moved to grab his trench coat and sunglasses. He motioned Yayoi to come with Riho, Guni, and him to come along (Riho was good with kids, and Guni made them laugh. Err, cry, I think). Tao frowned because Shido had told her to stay and watch the office.

"Why do I have to stay?" Tao asked

"Please, Tao," Shido begged knowing that she didn't like to be left behind.

Tao just glared at Shido, which sent chills down his spine. "You know I hate being left behind, Shido. Especially when a Nightbreed is involved."

Shido walked over to Tao, leaned over to her, and whispered into her ear. Yayoi, Riho, and Guni just stared, all wondering what was being said. It didn't take long before Tao finally nodded and whispered a reply to Shido, who was still leaning over her. After reaching an agreement, Shido rose and walked to the door, and, followed by the others, he left.

"Shido," Yayoi began.

"Yes, what is it, Yayoi?" Shido replied

"What did you say to Tao?"

"I said if she watched the office for me, I'd let her feed off of me for six months," Shido replied again as Guni popped out of his hair.

"You know, I bet that half-breed won't stay for long; she'll probably just look at the whole room, and then walk out. She can't be trusted. That's all I have to say," Guni said

"If so, that's more than you do, Guni; you only look at half the room, then leave." Riho giggled.

"I DO NOT!" Guni shouted

"Oh, will you two knock it off," both Shido and Yayoi said at the same time.

(BACK IN THE OFFICE)

Well, Guni was wrong - at least for now, anyway. Tao had made herself comfortable and

fell asleep. The dream was strange. She was in phantom form.

(DREAM FROM TAO'S POINT OF VIEW)

_My eyes open only to find myself in a castle. I look somewhat around. "Oh, god, this place looks familiar, too," I mumble to myself. I look down to see a party of sorts going on. I float gently down to the floor and land in the middle of a crowd. They're all vampires, which I could see instantly. "Where am I? Why hasn't anyone seen me yet?" I ask myself. The crowd moves as a couple dances through and right into me. "Hey! Watch out!" I shout at them, but surprisingly enough, they dance right through me, not hearing me at all. I look at myself and see I haven't fallen down, and they had not used their powers to go through me. All of a sudden, the crowd stops what they were doing and gathers in one spot. I fight my way through the people- but only to trip. "Watch out!" I shout again as I'm about to fall through a man- only to faze through him and go face first into the ground. "I get it now. I'm a phantom; they can't see, hear, or feel me," I say as I lift myself up. I raise my head and look up at a HUGE picture of Cain hanging above the grand stairway. "Jesus tap dancing Christ. This isn't a party, it's Cain's court. Oh, god, why am I dreaming of this? I hope this dream ends soon." I groan to myself. I manage to get back up and through the crowd to see something I'd never envisioned even in my wildest dreams. It was ME in my original appearance, wearing a ballroom gown! My eyes widen, my jaw drops, and I feel faint, and I scream bloody murder, "THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" But the one thing I see next makes me think I'm in hell and not dreaming. For the next thing is Cain walking up behind my girly self and twirling her around. Then they start to dance and be merry. I see Cain whisper something into my ear- her ear- which makes her laugh, and then he laughs. I feel as if I'm going to vomit, so I cover my mouth, walk slowly to an empty corner, and fall to my knees. "Oh, god, please let me wake up, PLEASE!" I feel a hand on my shoulder. Wait. I'm a phantom. How can someone touch me? Unless…someone else is here too. I look up slightly opposite of the hand to see the room had changed. I am now in a large bedroom. I feel a second hand join the first as they begin to rub my back and shoulder blades; it relaxed me- partly. "Time to wake up now, Aaron," I hear being said into my ear as I feel the side of someone's face against the side of my face. I could feel my hair being pulled back behind my ear. Warm lips draw closer to the rim of my ear. I shiver, and for the first time in a while, I'm scared. A long, soft, warm tongue breaks through my fearful thought as it licks the shell of my ear. "We will meet soon, my child. When we do you'll be mine; but for now, good-bye." The last thing I know is that a sharp pain in my neck comes about as fangs bite into my neck, ripping my throat open. _

(End of Dream, Back to normal point of view)

Tao shot up in a cold sweat. She was gasping as she felt her throat but luckily found nothing. "Holy Shit, what was that?" She got up and ran out the door and into the streets and alleys. Everywhere she turned, there was something that reminded her of the dream. Finally, Tao found refuge in a town park. She entered and sat down on a bench, holding her head and looking at the stars at times.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Cain doing this to me? What did I do to him?" she kept asking herself over and over again.

She stayed there until the midnight hour came, then she walked around a bit. Sadly, however, at the end of the night, she'd run into Cain.

* * *

TBC...

My birthday is in 13 more days. I'm so happy.


	8. sweets are evil yet good

_**

* * *

**_

Who is She

_**Chapter 8

* * *

**_

"Is this a good thing? I mean, really, I've often wished he'd want to spend time with me, but... that was then. Now, since I have been by myself so much, I guess I grew out of craving a parent's touch and company." Tao wandered amongst the crowded streets, not daring to go into the allies, for she feared running into him.

Parent and child couples passed her by. "Why is it that every time I'm thinking of parents and family, those couples start walking around?"

Over time, she spotted at least seven Nightbreeds but didn't go after them; Tao was just thinking about what was said in the dream and really wasn't paying any attention. Was it Cain? Or was it just another vampire who looked just like Cain? Did that person have a grudge if it was a look-alike? But if it wasn't a look-alike, then what did Cain want?

"I need to stop thinking about this. So what if Cain is after me, stalking me? I've gotten into bigger problems; I mean, stealing Yayoi's cell phone meant getting shot or used for target practice, and that's just me."

She walked past a bakery full of fresh-baked muffins, cakes, etc. All different flavor and tastes, the sweet smell slipped out the slightly ajar door and reached out and caught the high sense of smell Tao had. She ended up turning around and going in. The wonderful items in the store assaulted all five senses.

"Hello, Miss!" shouted a... well, a... how do I put it nicely... fine I'll just say it... shouted a fat or plump man who wore a cook or baker's outfit. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Um... no, sorry, I don't have any money. I just came to see what that smell was," Tao said, checking her pockets in both pants and long coat.

"Oh, that's okay, I'll give you a free one."

Tao stared for a moment, then looked at the items.

**LATER**

She put down her napkin and leaned back in her chair, very happy.

"Well, you enjoyed that, didn't you? He told me you would."

Tao turned her head, a little confused... or was that from the smell in there?

"Who's 'he'?"

"Oh, only the man who paid off the muffin you ate," the baker said.

"Was he about six foot, long purple hair, teal eyes?"

"No, the height is about right, but he had long, wavy blonde hair with gold eyes." The half-breed stopped and looked away.

_Cain bought that muffin for me! There could have been poison in it...Wait...since when was the last time he used real money to buy anything?_

"I thought you said it was free," Tao shot at him, losing some of her mortal kindness.

The cook stared for a moment. "Well, you didn't pay for it, now did you? In my book, that's a free one."

Within five minutes, Tao had left the shop and continued her walk with a newfound rage. "How dare he? First he invades my thoughts, my dreams. Then he buys me a damn muffin! That thing was probably laced in Evil's stench, and now I'm infected with it!"

The strange thing was, she was so busy yelling at herself that she didn't notice Cain a few yards away, following her on top of a roof of a building. "Well it seems she didn't appreciate the muffin." Cain frowned slightly and narrowed his eyes.

Tao's unseen ears moved, as if hearing a sound from a distance. She stopped and looked around but couldn't see anything over the crowds and passing heads. "Damn! I'm short," Tao cussed at herself. "I hate my height."


	9. leave me alone

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't have a computer. BUT NOW I DO!

* * *

_**Who is She**_

_**Chapter 9

* * *

**_

She continued to walk through the streets as people became less and less in numbers. An uneasy feeling came about her thoughts as the cover of others diminished.

"I bet Shido is wondering why I'm not there at the office. Guni must be bragging about how she's right about my absence there. How? How would I tell Shido? How would I be able to tell any of them? Especially Riho... Oh, Riho wouldn't come around me again if she knew half my blood, my very heart and soul, came from that obsessive bastard. Guni would have a major reason to make fun of me. Yayoi would never aim her gun away from me again."

Cain had moved from the rooftops to the ground, following about the same distance behind her, listening to her talking to herself. This was something new to him. He was used to stalking either Shido or one of his friends, like Riho for instance. (He somewhat likes stalking Riho because she can't fight back much... heh heh heh that just sounds fun.) But none of them could really fight back. However, Tao was different. She could fight back; most mind games of his didn't work.

Tao stopped. "Master? He's following you," Osiris squeaked, popping his head out of her coat pocket, looking in Cain's direction.

"Really?" She looked into a truck's side mirror as she stopped again, but at a corner, she spotted Cain not too far behind, "You know, if he's going to stalk me, could he at least change his goddamn clothes? He stands out pretty damn well."

Tao also noticed that Cain was looking at her. He smirked and mouthed something to her. Cain started to pick up some speed coming towards her. Tao cursed at herself and started to run.

"Damn it, there're too many people around to use any tricks." She looked again to see Cain getting closer. "That's the first time I've seen him run... And I thought he was lazy...OH, SHIT! Fine, I'll just have to jump."

She ran into the nearest alley and launched herself up onto the roof. Cain soon followed up but didn't jump: he just appeared.

"Are you trying to get away?" He smirked

"What do you want with me? You know damn good and well I'm not Shido or even remotely look like him!"

Cain narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, which made Tao take a step back.

"I know you're not. I am not blind when it comes to gender or appearance. Now stop running and come here, child," Cain said a little annoyed.

Tao mumbled, "Maybe not gender or appearance, but you are blind. I mean, come on, your ego is so damn large you can't see past your NOSE!"

Gold eyes flashed as a flare of anger broke out. All of a sudden, Tao's hand was torn open (the wounded one). She let out a cry of pain and grabbed her hand and wrist, blood starting to drip down to the ground. Cain just started to smile a bit and walked forward to her until he was less then two feet away from her, his knees just above her head (Yes, at some point, she fell to her knees in pain).

"Does it hurt? This could have been avoided if you weren't so stubborn."

"F you Cain." She took a deep breath. "I may be stubborn, but at least I have a heart!" she yelled.

Tao was lifted up above the ground. Cain closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

"Aaron..." (Yes, Tao's real name is Aaron, if some of you have forgotten.)

He let her go and fall to the ground. A strong, violent wave of wind blew her into a brick wall.

"Half that heart of yours is just like mine, and you know it."

Cain vanished, then reappeared, kneeling next to the bleeding half-breed.

"Get... away... from me," she said weakly.

A low chuckle escaped from the blonde-haired vampire man, " I won't leave you behind again, Aaron."

His eyes opened, then he took one of his white gloves off. He grabbed her wounded hand and squeezed it lightly, "You are mine," he said.


	10. lot's of pain and bloody claw marks

Sorry. Some people have noticed I've been only updating this story. But I have like 7 or 8 going so I'm trying to shorten that list... plus I am not held up on writer's block like on all the others.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Who is She_**

**_Chapter 10

* * *

_**

"I don't belong to you or anyone!" Tao snapped, pulling her hand back out of Cain's hand. He tried to grab her hand again. However... this action earned him a very nice slash in the face by Tao's seemingly forgotten right hand (the unwounded one).

Long silver nails shimmered in the dim moonlight. Cain jumped back a little, almost falling over, his hand holding his cheek that now had three claw marks just missing the eye by a few small centimeters.

Tao struggled to her feet. She leaned against the brick wall, coughing up some blood from the impact. She looked and saw a nice dent, along with some cracked stone and cement.

"That's a lawsuit. There goes more money out of my pocket," she mumbled.

_My cash is flying out of my pocket faster and faster... Damn you, Yayoi and Riho. Every time I bring over a dollar in that office, they force me into going shopping with them _

She stopped her thought when she remembered who was sadly less then a mile away. She turned her head and eyes slightly... and there was Cain growling and flashing his fangs.

_Oh that's just my day. A bad dream, a poisoned muffin, a torn open arm, and an extremely pissed vampire behind me. _

She couldn't seem to stop staring at the blood on his cheek. "There's no way in hell he's not pissed at me for that."

"How dare you?" he angrily growled.

"Hey, what do you expect? You really think I'd be nice to the man who abandoned me my entire life, not even trying to get to know me even though he had no clue who the hell I was or where the hell I came from?"

He never answered. Tao started to walk... err... limp away. Right when she was about to jump back down the side of the building, she was pulled back. It didn't take long to realize what she was up against.

* * *

DON'T YOU JUST LOVE ME! I'm building suspense, huh? 


	11. Like father, like daughter

**_

* * *

_**

Who is She

**_Chapter 11

* * *

_**

"Cain, let me go. I'm drained, you're exhausted (probably from running after me), I'm wounded, and you're wounded. Just give it a rest already," she said, trying not to turn around again a shred the shit out of his face.

Cain's only reply was a low growl and a tightening of his grip.

"Why not? And don't give me that 'You're mine' bullshit. I want to know the real reason as to what you want," Tao firmly stated.

He lowered himself so that his head was beside hers. "I want to talk. No fighting, no..." he remembered the new wound on his face, "no wounding. Just to talk calmly," he finished, looking at her from behind while his head was still beside hers.

She never answered, just motioned an 'okay' by nodding her head.

"I won't talk here, though," she said

"Where, then?"

She mumbled something, but Cain didn't really care much. "Let me go first, then I'll tell you," she said, not mumbling.

"Will you run?" Cain replied, giving her a light squeeze.

_Oh like I'd tell you if I was or wasn't_ - She rolled her eyes.

"The only way you'll find out is to let me go." Tao smirked

"Fine, but if you run, I'll hunt you down---" Tao cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. How many times have I heard that before?" Cain glared at her. Normally he wouldn't let someone talk to him like this, but he was forced into letting it go.

He dropped his arms, and she took one step forward and turned around. "See, I'm still here. Well. Unless I'm a moving shadow, and the real me is running somewhere."

"That's not funny. Where do you want to talk at?"

"My home." She mumbled, "That way no one will see I'm with you."

She took a step back and fell backwards, flipped, and landed on the ground. Cain just jumped. They walked down the sidewalk together. Tao was at the point where she was hiding behind Cain, trying to keep someone she knows from seeing her.

"God, if only I had my motor bike," Tao groaned. " Thanks to you, I ran out on the office and left my bike in that alley, and there's no way in hell I'm going back there with you around me."

Cain smirked, "And here I thought you were different."

Tao turned to him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you were different from other women and did not whine. But I was wrong."

She growled at him.

"Shut up. As long as I've known you, you whine far more than me," Tao said and started to do impressions of him wining.

Now he growled at her. (LOL, is it just me, or can you tell these two are related at times?)

(Back at the office)

Shido and Yayoi walked back into the office and found it empty.

"Where's Tao?" asked Yayoi

"I don't know," Shido said frowning. He really just wanted to start feeding Tao for those six months he promised so it could end faster.


	12. spotted together

* * *

**_Who is She _**

**_Chapter 12

* * *

_**

"Where are you going, Shido?" Yayoi asked, seeing Shido about to go out the door.

"I thought I saw something in the alley."

He walked outside into the hall and passed a few doors leading to empty rooms in the building. Five minutes passed, and Shido finally came to the last door separating him from the outside. He put his hand on the door knob, twisted it, and the door slowly came ajar and opened.

Shido walked out and looked around. At first he couldn't see anything, but once his eyes adjusted, he could see in the far corner a black figure. It was hidden behind a few trashcans, but it was definitely Tao's black motorbike.

Shido walked over to the bike only to trip over the kickstand. He fell forward, landing on the wall, getting his hands covered in some sort of gunk.

"Shido, are you okay?"

He turned to see Yayoi in the doorway.

"Yeah. I just tripped on Tao's bike."

"Why would Tao leave and not take her bike?"

"I don't know, Yayoi. She's normally concerned about me taking her bike and crashing it." A slight smirk made its way onto Shido's face as he remembered when Tao threatened to seriously hurt him if he so much as put a scratch on it. "Say, where did Riho and Guni go?" he asked, forgetting the thought.

"I thought you knew. They went to the store to get a few things." Yayoi continued with something else, "Shido?"

"Yes, what is it, Yayoi?"

"I found this on the floor where Tao was sitting when we left." Yayoi held up the blue cloth Shido had seen earlier. But now it was covered in blood.

"What is going on here? Why would Tao hide something like a wound, then all of a sudden run off and forget to take her bike with her?" Shido questioned

Tao. Please tell me what's going on. I have a feeling this has to do with you. Is there something you're not telling us? Something you don't want us to know? Shido thought to himself.

BACK ELSEWHERE

"Hurry up, Riho!" Guni shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting few more things." They walked out of the store after paying the salesman. Guni hid her head in Riho's hair as they entered the streets.

They turned left and walked back to the office. The crowds were still getting smaller as the time got later and later. This was a bad thing since our half-breed friend and her stalker were walking down the opposite way of Riho and Guni but on the other side of the street.

"Are you ever going to stop growling at me? If you're not, I won't let you in my home."

Riho turned her head, trying to follow where the voice came from.

"Look! Over there!" Guni barked, pointing her small finger across the street.

Riho turned and nearly died a second time, (yes, Riho is a vampire at the moment. If anywhere before this point in the story I said differently, don't mind it) for there on the other side of the road was Cain. He had his head turned away as if talking to someone. Riho put her hand over her chest, remembering where he had cut her. Wait! Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

A second figure came into view. It was Tao walking with Cain!

"This can't be. Cain's dead, isn't he? Shido said he cut his head off. He wouldn't lie, would he? No. Shido wouldn't do that. But wait! How can that be Cain? His hair and whole body seems different." Riho must have asked herself a million questions.

Guni, however, had a different view to this moment. "I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with that Tao. She's associated with that monster. We have to tell Shido right away."

With that said, the two rushed off to tell about the news. Cain, on the other hand, seemed to already have noticed those two.

Seems like this is going to get more interesting then I accepted, Cain thought with a smirk.

OFFICE

Shido and Yayoi were sitting in the office talking about the case when Riho rushed in.

"Riho! What's wrong?" Shido said, standing up

"It looks like you just ran from something," Yayoi said

"Not something. Two someone's," Guni said, floating out of Riho's hair and landing on Shido's shoulder.

"We were just leaving the store when I heard something from the other side. When I looked, I saw a blonde man about six feet tall. I don't know how, but I knew it was Cain--" She was cut off.

"That's impossible. Cain is dead. I saw his body fall into the flames after I beheaded him," Shido shot back to Riho on a chain reaction of hearing that dreaded name again.

"It was Cain, Shido. We don't know how he lived, but it was definitely him," Guni commented, closing her eyes and crossing her arms and legs.

"Okay, suppose the person you saw really was Cain. Okay? Now you said two people were seen. Who was the second one?" Yayoi calmly said.

Riho took a deep breath. "Tao."

* * *

There you go. Sorry it took so long. The day I was going to update on we had bad weather, and yesterday, I took a break.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	13. Bite the bad guy

Shido just sat there and stared. He couldn't believe it, Cain still being alive and Tao been seen with him. This didn't make sense Tao hates Cain. She told everyone that herself, proved it also.

"I told you there was something off about Tao." Guni continued, "She always seemed to have a strange look in her eye. It's almost like Cain has been looking through her eyes."

"What are we going to do?" Riho whimpered all pathetic like (No wonder Cain doesn't like her).

"We need to find Tao." Yayoi said

"Why? She's a traitor!" Guni shouted in reply

"We found the cloth Tao was wearing around her wrist earlier covered in blood." Shido stated

"I didn't know Tao was wounded." Riho said

"No one did. But I saw it when Tao handed me back that case file this morning." Shido answered

~ Back with Tao and the King of the Assholes ~

"This is your home, child?" Cain asked seeing a house come into view as they walk through an old pathway.

"Yes, and don't call me `child`." Tao snapped

They walked up to the door and Tao opened the door and walked in, she seemed to temporarily forget Cain was there because she swung the door hard trying to slam in but Cain caught the door before it closed. He glared at her.

"What? I'm used to coming home alone." Osiris pops up takes one look at Cain and flies away into the house, " Ok, not completely alone." Tao said staring at the little red dragon fairy as it flew off.

 Two strong arms wrapping around Tao's waist pulls her out of thoughts. Cain lowers his head to her ear, "Shall we begin our talk, love?"

"I'm not your love, pervert." She tore his arms away and walked into a dark room full of chairs. 

Cain followed after taking off his cloak and resting it on another chair and walked over to Tao who was on the group making a fire in the dark. Cain walked past her and sat on the chair behind her. Tao lifted her hand and snapped her fingers near the paper around the fire log and a spark lit it and the fire was started.

Tao closed the door, twisted the handle and sat back. It took a moment for her to realize what she was leaning on. She shot forward trying to move off Cain's legs, Cain leaned forward as well and rested a hand firmly on her shoulder pulling her back against his legs.

~ Oh come on. Don't act like that. Not after all we've gone through tonight. I promised I wouldn't try anything, didn't I? Besides if you don't just relax I'll make you sit on my lap like those fat slobs do to the children around the holidays. ~

- Are you admitting you're a slob? I don't want to lean against your knees. Do you think it's funny that my neck comes up to them? -

"I wont answer that. You seem to get mad at me when I answer someway you don't like. Now may we just have that calm talk?" Cain asked running his hand through Tao's black and white hair.

Tao noticing he had taken off both gloves. She could feel his fingertips splitting her hair and running up and down the back of her neck. After the chills past she relaxed into the touch and leaned back more.

"You like?" Cain smirked feeling the pressure on his shins increase.

"I guess." Tao responded 

"There's no I guess, Aaron. Either Yes or No."

"Aaron is dead. She died a long time ago during a Nightbreed attacks. She's been dead for 300 years."

"Did she now." Cain leans forward again and lifted her up and sat her by his side, "Then who are you?" 

Cain wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close. 

"You said you wouldn't  touch me." Tao said slowly not really used to being that close to Cain.

"I thought you meant in the sexual way. And this isn't sexual, just a silent cry from a father who wants to spend time talking to his newly discovered daughter." Cain said lifting her chin with the opposite hand then nuzzling her neck.

"Stop." 

 Cain stopped and moved his face away. He turned and looked at the fire.

"Have you been a lone all your life?" he asked

"Yes and no. Yes over all but I've had some people enter my life for the better or for the worst. You being one of the them." Tao replied willingly resting her head on his shoulder.

Cain didn't mind, he actually felt good that she have done that. He slowly turned his head and look at her, it seemed she was looking at his neck. Cain had seen that a similar look on Shido's face once upon a time. He smiled and moved his arm that was holding her captive and started to stroke her hair.

"I smell your thirst, little one."

She was snapped out of her trance and looked up, "What?" 

"I said, I smell your thirst, child. You want to taste me blood?" he asked again knowing he was right.

She turned away with slight color on her cheeks, - What do I do? Was I staring at his neck? What am I doing? I've never done this before. –

Her ears picked up the sound of Cain quietly laughing. He had read her mind; he heard every question her mind thought.

"I'll let you, if you want. I know you won't kill me."

"I don't drink from demons that have no heart." She snapped trying to get him to with draw his offer.

"No heart, hmm. Is that what you think? I have no, beating heart." 

"Yah, if you did. You wouldn't have killed all your life."

Cain pulled both his hands to himself and unbuttoned his vest, then the first five buttons of his old shirt. She could hear the buttons being undone. However, she wasn't ready for what he was going to do next. For he pushed her flat on her back and crawled on top of her.

- What's he doing?!?! -

He watched she under him with her eyes closed tightly. Cain smiled again and pulled himself close to her and turned over so now he was on the bottom and Tao was lying on his chest. Her eyes opened realizing what he had done. Her first thought was to get off of him but couldn't because one arm was across her back and the other hand was forcing her head down the bare part of his chest. When he succeed she rested there waiting for him the let go but again she couldn't do that either because she heard something.

Tao was listening to his heartbeat. She didn't think vampires had working hearts. But surely under his cool, pale skin was a faintly beating heart.

"So tell me, do I have a heart enough for you to bite me?" Cain interrupted her listening and removed his arm and hand.

Tao's only answer was when she got up on all fours and crawls by to him and laid back down on top of him with her face lowered to his neck. She was very hesitant but was reassured by Cain now holding her. For once she felt loved by him if not for a second. 

Tao's red eyes flashed as she moved his collar and sank her fangs into his neck. Cain squeezed her tighter as he felt this. Her strong jaw had more power then he thought. It hurt a little before the initial bite was made and now all he could feel was her sucking on his neck, blood leaving his body and entering the smaller, younger one. 

Cain could hear her growl from time to time and deepen the bite. A groan escaped him as he closed his eyes, Cain felt one of her hands move down his side and pull his left arm off of her. She laced her fingers around his and squeezed his hand. Soon he did the same to her hand.

A few minutes later Cain passed out. His heart became almost no longer hearable. Tao pulled back and licked her lips, then his neck. She sat up on him; her body could feel his second arm fall slowly of her and also the slow risking and falling of unneeded breath entering his lunges. She had to admit, Cain did look innocent when sleeping. 

Tao glared at the angry slash mark on his cheek from earlier still there. Dry blood stained the skin there. She frowned and bent forward and slowly licked the wound and blood away. She had never done this for anyone before. Had part of her accepted him as her father?

After she was done she crawled down and rested her head on his chest again and fell asleep.    


	14. Look a like spirit and 400,000 dead bodi...

Cain and Tao were still asleep on the sofa where they last were. The wounds on Cain's face and neck and healed nicely. Tao was curled up on his chest like a kitten. She moved very little physically but inside her mind was a very angry spirit. He didn't like Cain what so ever, then again who could blame him. He used to be a part of the guy as the kindness part of him.  He wanted to talk to Cain, of course talk for him meant kick the shit out of the ancient vampire. And he found a good way how; he was going to give Cain a very bad dream, just as he did with Tao.

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_ Cain's dream  _*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^_

 _The room was dark; Cain was on the ground in the middle of it all. There was a second figure was there watching the sleeping vampire with his white cat eye dyed in the color of hatred. The mysterious figure just sat there waiting for Cain to awaken._

_Cain stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around noticing he wasn't in Tao's home any longer._

_"Aaron. Aaron? Where are you? Are you here, child." Cain yelled out into the abyss._

_~(I see you finally have woken up.)~ Thought the other male figure._

_Cain turned to look where the voice came from. Once he laid eyes on the figure he stopped staring, "Who are you? What are you? What do you want?"_

_A few yards away, floating in a seated position with one leg over the other and arms crossed was another Cain.  He looked almost just like the other one we all know and hate. Long blonde hair only straight, white cat eyes (I know I'm repeating myself), just about the same height, but the weird thing was this Cain had scars all over his body, legs, arms, chest, back, neck, and face, ~(In that order: One, I'm the other side of Tao, her vampire half. Two, I'm a vampirism spirit or to put it simple back when you and Shido lived together, years before Tao took her first breath I was a part of you. I WAS YOUR KINDNESS! Three, I want to give you the worst night ever! )~ _

_"Don't yell in my head! Can't you talk?" Cain shouted back._

_~(No. Thanks to you I can no longer speak using my lips.)~ The spirit lifted his neck showing a deep scar right over his voice box._

_ The new unseen before spirit got off his seat and called forth a sword. Cain stood up but couldn't move for he was stuck in some sort of gunk. He tried everything to get loose. _

_The spirit jumped up in the air about to slash Cain in half. The last thing that happened was the sword came with in an inch of Cain's face then the room changed and the spirit vanished._

_Cain let out a large sigh of relief and closed his eyes. A drop of liquid fell on his face. He swiped it off and found it was blood. He snapped his head up and saw Corpses of vampire everywhere! All of them murdered, still bloody._

_~(Do you like what I have done? It is the same as what you do only to your race.)~ Said the spirit's voice (remember the spirit isn't really talking. He's thinking what he's saying)._

_"What is all this!" Yelled Cain._

_~(It's all the vampires I have destroyed over the years as a vampire hunter in your Aaron's form. 400,000 lay here.)~_

_"You did this all?"_

_~(Yes, 83 years ago it was, but it was Tao whose hands were stained. She wanted me to kill them all.)~_

_"How could you?" Cain asked looked at all the bodies._

_The spirit showed itself yet again and slashed Cain width wise._

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^_Endof Cain's Dream_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^_

Cain's eyes snapped open. He looked down and saw no slash mark, look a like spirit, no bloody bodies. Only thing there was Tao still curled up on his chest.

Cain smiled slightly and laid back again and stroked Tao's hair.


	15. Oh shit things just arent going my way

  WOW!!!  59 reviews!! I'm happy.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

                                     **Chapter 15**

                                     **Who is She**                                                                                                                                                                                                                **(From Tao's point of view)**                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  My eyes fluttered open slowly. I felt a new strange warmth from the room it was almost unnatural. What had happened? Why did I take Cain's blood? God what's wrong with me? Why didn't I throw him out when he offered? Speaking of which, where is Cain? 

I turned my head to find him gone. He wasn't gone from the house because his cloak was still here. In fact it somehow made its way over to me and now was in use as a blanket. You know even if that stupid, ugly look a like of his was fake I wonder. How did he fit Riho in his coat? Hmmm… Must be some old fart vampire trick. I suppose it does give new meaning to the reappear trick. I think (Completely off the topic).

During my completely off subject session of question and answer I got up off the sofa. I looked down and noticed that my fire was still going and more wood was brought in.

"Let's see. Osiris really cant bring in wood because his size. And if Cain did bring in the wood did he use his power to make it appear in the house or did he really go out and grab it? Has he ever really done work outside his bed and bedchamber back at the castle?" I question myself before I search the house for Cain.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ ~ 3 hours later ~^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"God damn it where is he?" I ask myself having still not found him.

I knew it, Cain is just one of those weird people. When you don't want him around he shows up and on the off chance you do he doesn't show up.  

Since I couldn't find Cain anywhere I walked into the kitchen and put some water into a steam pot and waited for it to come to a boil. As the water steamed something strong pulled me back and nuzzled the bite mark now a day old on my neck. I could tell it was Cain. He's the only man who would hold me and not be afraid of getting his head taken off.

"Where were you?" I asked trying to pull my wounded wrist away from his hand that slowly went from tracing my side to grab my wrist.

"Looking," He grabbed my wrist and squeezed it lightly, "Looking about your home." Cain in a friendly manner (something you don't see much) growled and let go and backed up after he reached over and turned the stove off. I turned to face him but his eyes were elsewhere. He was looking at a medium length book, cover in a red velvet. It was my sketchbook thus the word `sketchbook` on the cover.

"Where did you find that?" I snapped. That book has all my sketches most of them being Shido, a few of the others, but the one I didn't want him to see was the last page. That one was a picture of him!

"I found it in your computer room. And by the way I saw the last page, child." He smirked and looked up at me. God I hated that. Shit, WILL HE STOP READING MY MIND!

Funny thing though, I never thought he knew how to say the word `computer`. I wonder if he can program a VCR. I bet he cant, let alone know what it is.

"There's nothing special in that old thing. It's just something I like to do when I'm alone." I mutter trying to get him to put it down.

"You like to draw? You seem to draw Shido a lot. You care for him? Do you love him?" He asked. Why is he giving me that death glare? Oh yah. He has a `claim` on Shido. What's he going to do? Kill me the same way his double tried to kill Riho (failed anyway)? Well. Try to kill anyway.

"In the order: One, Yes I do like to draw. Two, Yes I care for him. Three, Yes I do love him but not in the same way you claim to `love` him." I'm not sure if it was the way I said my answers or was it just my answers were all `yes` but something sparked something in Cain's eyes. Was it fear? No, can't be. Why would Cain fear my answers?

"By the way, Cain. Are you feeling alright after what…Ummm…you know?" I asked changing the subject.

Cain put the book down (Thank God!) and walked over to me again. He grabbed me chin and forced me to look up into his eyes, "I'm fine. How nice of you to care." My eyes widened as he tried to pull me into a kiss (OH THE HORROR!!!). Sadly for Cain the phone rang. Luckily for me however the made him back off and I could that moment to run to the phone, I picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Hi, Tao?" It was Shido's voice. Shit!

"Yah, what's going on Shido?" I asked.

"You left your bike here. Anything wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing is wrong I just ended up running out of the office." I answered a little concerned.

"Why? Were you late for something? Was it a meeting with Cain?" My eyes widened in horror. How did he know? Sure that's not the reason I left but still, how did he know I am with Cain?

Speaking of the scumbag, he held me from behind rubbing the side of his face on the side of me head. Does he have an itch?! I mean seriously do I look like something you can itch yourself with?!

"By the way, love," Cain, whispered softly so Shido couldn't hear over the phone, "On our way here I saw that little brag and fairy."

-HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME THAT SOONER!!! -

"Tao? Tao come get your bike." Shido stated calmly and hung up.

I hung up the phone too, Cain standing at my side watching. I was beyond pissed, my teeth grinded against one another I feared they'd shatter if I put any more pressure on them.

"Now where were we, love?" Cain smirked.

I put a straight face on and said, "Yes, where were we?" I punched Cain in the face hard and threw him outside. Then ran off to retrieve my motorbike.


	16. yet another wound

**Who is She**

Chapter 16 

         **(From Shido's Point of View)**

****

****

****

****

**_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_**

As I hung up the phone, my mind still couldn't understand what had just happened. I had just accused Tao of seeing Cain. What is going on? Tao wouldn't do anything like that. But now that I look at it, she does remind me of him.

"Riho?" I ask, "Are you sure it was Tao you saw? If so, was she doing anything strange? What I mean is did she have any weird look on her face or anything?"

I couldn't help it, but to do anything I could to prove Tao innocent. I have known her for so long. She's like family to me, then again, how long have I known her? As I looked up I could see Guni smiling. God, I hate that. And Riho looking my way all concerned, what with her ocean blue eyes and all.

"Mr. Shido." She said, "It was Tao, and she was trying to get Cain to stop growling at her. Plus, it looked like she was trying to hide behind him."

I then turned away noticing that Yayoi was just sitting on the sofa polishing her gun. Before I could ask her why she was doing that, I heard noise coming from the alley. I knew it was Tao. I just wanted her to take her bike and leave. But. No, she didn't. She walked into the building coming this way. I bet she'll try and explain. 

The doorknob turned slightly and then the whole door opened. I watched her come in very slowly. That black choker was gone. I wonder if it too was hiding something.

"I'd say `hello everyone… and Guni`, but I don't think you'd like that. What with the misunderstanding and all." Tao said very quietly.

"There isn't a misunderstanding!" Guni shouted

I noticed Tao give a quick dark glare at Guni then turn back to me.

"I told you to get your bike and leave, Tao." I said coldly crossing my arms.

She just shook her head and took another step in. What is she doing?

"I will not leave, because you people have the story wrong. Honestly people say children never tell a lie. To bad they never met Riho…Oh wait…She'd kill them wouldn't she?" Tao then again took another step forward staring at me, ignoring Yayoi's warnings to back away.

Before I could say anything more Yayoi had fired her gun three times. The first one was evaded; the second however scratched her cheek. Finally the third nailed her right in the stomach. I couldn't believe it. I had never seen her get hit before. Tao was bend over holding her stomach. I could hear Guni laughing hovering closer to her.

Something was wrong! The way Tao stood there letting Guni the laugh at her and get closer.

"Guni! Get back!" I shouted now standing up with my hands on my desk.

I was right. Tao was up to something. An angry growl could be heard coming from her. Then at a fast speed almost unseen Guni was slapped across the room into the bookshelf. I saw Tao arm still spread and her nails were long now, silver as well.

She raised her head again and stared at me then ran out of the room.


	17. More wounds and I get kidnapped

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! I GOT ANNE RICE BOOKS!!!! YAY!!!!

Who is She 

**Chapter 17**

**      (From Cain's POV)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

NOTE: In this chapter, Cain refers to Tao as Aaron, her real name. So if you get confused that is why.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I watched her as she rushed out. I had seen everything. Then again, there's little I don't see. Aaron (aka, Tao) grabbed the loud machine of hers and sped off. My lion like eyes watched my, dear daughter become smaller and smaller as she puts more distance between herself and Shido's pathetic office. 

As I look back to see what was transpiring with my lavender haired angel, he was sitting down again at his desk, holding his head. I could hear his mind. It was always so clear and easy to read when he was thinking of such events like the one that had just took place. 

I smirked in both pity and disgust. He was thinking of Aaron. Of how he should have stopped his human pet and how Aaron was feeling. I would have stayed longer but the smell of half mortal flesh caught me. 

"Poor children." I whispered quietly to myself, "If I am guessing right, this is the first conflict between them," I look at Shido again, "Soon. Soon after I bring Aaron back to our once shared home, you will be coming home too, my love." 

I disappeared into the night to retrieve the little hunter of mine. She wasn't going to make it back to her house or wherever she was headed. Aaron was to badly hurt; in both loosing blood and the rate that bullet was dissolving in her stomach.

**~*~*~*~*~**

With Aaron (Tao) wherever she is 

                                       **(Tao's POV)**

**~*~*~*~*~**

My motorbike thundered down this street in an older part of the city. Not many people are around here. My stomach throbbed, screaming at me in pain. 

"Shit," I grabbed the wound and squeezed it tightly, "The bullet is dissolving in my stomach, crap it's getting in my blood." My eye site started to become shadowy. Colors blended becoming unclear. I was having trouble seeing the road.

To my misfortune an 18-year-old girl was walking across the road. I couldn't see much and there really weren't streetlights. Can you say, `Shit, I'm screwed`. 

I drew closer not knowing of the human ahead. I was shaking my head repeatedly trying to clear my eye site.

All the sudden I heard a scream and then my eye site cleared letting me catch site of the girl. My eyes widened, and automatically my hands turned the handlebars. This caused me to miss her by just a small inch. However, unlike her who probably just had a heart attack. I wasn't so lucky. I stepped on the breaks fast and hard. Sadly, this threw me forward over the bike. I hit a wall and fell on something sharp and some of its friends. Lastly somehow my motorbike continued rolling down the street and hit me.

I groaned in pain. This just wasn't my day. A minute or two later that girl was standing over me. She had spiked hair, blonde/brown with blue tips. It was hard to see her eyes but I think her eyes were blue-gray.

"Are you alright?" She said. 

- What kind of question is that! NO!!! I'm not! – I thought to myself.

"Yah," I lied, " I'm fine. What about you?"

I got a better look at her, which wasn't that, good considering the problem with my eyes at the moment. She was wearing a dark red halter top-like shirt with black net sleeves, leather pants and black boots. 

I got up the best I could and limped away before she could answer my question. Not like I wanted her to answer away. 

I went down an old alleyway leaning on the wall. God, what a day! I have my left wrist torn open, a silver bullet in my stomach dissolving giving me silver poisoning, a bite mark that should be healed but isn't for some reason on my neck, and now multiple gashes all over from the crash. Someone in heaven really loves me, all right. 

Something grabbed me. 

**~*~*~*~*~**

Back to Cain's POV

**~*~*~*~*~**

 Gently I wrapped my arms around Aaron's waist. Pulling her back. I could smell the blood from the wound all over her.

 "Aaron. Let me help you." I whispered to her quietly.

"No." She said firmly

"Why? I just want to help. Come back to my castle, let me have someone clean and dress your wounds, give you fresh clothes."

"I said no!" Aaron shouted at me. She pulled out of my grip.

I didn't give her time to attack in her weakened state. Lunging forward I forced her back into the old wall and sank my fangs into her. She didn't struggle or gasp. Just passed out from on the wounds and loss on blood.

Pulling my teeth out of her warm neck that was loosing warmth and what little color she still had left in her skin, "That was very stupid, little one. You should have taken my offer to help. But, do not be concerned no more harm will come to you tonight." 

I picked her up and carried her back to my castle in Transylvania. I laid her down in my room on the bed, and told the maids to take care of her. They nodded and walked into my bedchamber and closed the door.

"I have one, child, now to get the other one. Shido."


	18. Reunion isnt always a good thing

**            Who is She**

            **Chapter 18**

**            (From Shido's point of view)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Do you want another bandage, Guni?" Riho had asked Guni.

I can't say I was sad for her though. I feel, as if I'm completely unwilling to care. I couldn't stop thinking of Tao. Why can't I remember her from the past? I know I've seen her before she first showed up in Japan.

"Are you ok, Shido? What are you thinking about?" I picked my head up slowly to see Yayoi and Riho staring at me.

"You don't seem like yourself." Riho said giving that `poor Shido` look.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Tao." I turned to the window, looking through the blinds.

"Why?" Guni said to me, "She's a traitor."

"No," I replied, "There's no way she can be. There was something about the way she stared at me. Sadness, I can't explain it."

I got up and moved across the room to the coat rack. Pulled my long coat off the hook and put my arms through the sleeves. I opened the door and took a step out.

"I'm going out of a walk… alone."

"Shido. There are only a few hours left before sunrise." Riho and Yayoi said.

"Then I guess I better go now." I closed the door and walked out of the building.

The city's nightlife was dieing. The parties long since over, everyone was in bed sound asleep or just getting up for work. I wandered the streets and alleyways. Even Nightbreeds were throwing in the towel. What was I looking for? Tao? Am I looking for Tao? Or . . . I'm I searching for someone else? Cain? Is that it, am I looking to find Cain, to see if he really is a live.

_Shido . . . Why do you doubt me so?_

What? What was that? Where did it come from? My eyes went in every direction known and even some new ones. Who are you? What do you want? Get out of my head!

_You know who I am, my love. Come to the church if you want answers to your many questions. For example, I can answer where Tao is. I'll be waiting for you my dear, little Shido._

Cain… is that you? But how? I… the bridge… 

_Hush…not a word more. You're confused I know this. Come to the church, Shido. Come to me._

That's what I did. I walked to the old church in the middle of a forest area. I dreaded this place ever since the last time I was here. The cross from the roof was still broken and still on the ground. From the direction I came I could see the skylight windows on top the structure, one still broken but covered with a plastic sheet to keep the rain out.

I pushed on the large doors to open them and then closed them when I was in to keep out the draft. Candles lit everywhere. And of course the troublesome memories from last time I was here. 

I saw that no one was here at this hour. Had I been imaging that voice? No… I was wrong, for there in the front pew was the man Riho had described. He had the back of his head to me. 

"Cain?" I said

"Yes, Shido, I am here," He raised his hand to reveal his position and gesture to me to come forward and sit down "Do not fear. I have no human prisoners to use against you."

I walked forward to the front and sat on the opposite side. I look to him, his legs crossed, arms also. He looked so different from the other Cain I beheaded. But at the same time I must say he looked better.

"You surprised me. You normally do not come to me when I give you the option. I was excepting to have to hunt you down." Cain said with a smirk. I just stared at him. He turned his head to me.

"You said I'd get answers. Where is Tao? What the hell is going on around here? Why cant seem to remember Tao from an earlier age, I know I have seen her before?"

"I'm sure that doesn't even start to scratch the surface. You have many questions. However, I don't have all the answers. I will tell you what I know only if you do one thing for me." Cain just smiled at me. I could see his fangs.

"What is it?" I knew I was going to regret it.

He never answered, just patted the seat next to him. He wanted me to sit next him.

"Answer one question first. Then, I'll sit with you." I sent shivers up my own spine.

"Agreed. Tao is with me. She's at my castle right now resting." 

"Why is she there? I know she'd never go there willingly." I stood in front of him. 

"I answered your one question. Now sit!" He growled at me. I wasn't sure why he growled. Was it because the sun was coming?

I slowly sat next to Cain. This was very chilling to me.

"Tao is home because when I found her not to long ago she was badly hurt. I offered her some help, she refused, and then I knocked her out and took her there to have her clothes cleaned and wounds clean, treated, and dressed." He laughed and closed what little distance between us. His leg rubbed against mine.

"What do you want with her and me?" I tried to ask as an arm wrapped around my shoulders pulling me closer to him.

"Well you can stop thinking about the Golden Dawn, because it's not that. What I want are my children. I miss them so. As for your memory problem, part of the past was taken from you." He rubbed his nose into my hair. I could hear him smelling me. Did you take them, Cain? Are you the reason I can't remember Tao from the past? I would have said this if he weren't so close.

He leaned his head against mine; _I have taken your memories, but not these ones. If you want to know them, ask Tao. _

Damn… he's in my head. 

"You're coming home with me, Shido." His was cold as he said this, completely cold. 

I tried to get back up but his hands quickly found my wrists, "Let me go, now!" I shouted at him. But it was no use, his nails dug into my arms. I cried out but no one heard me.  That must be why he chose the church. My arms hurt, so very badly. Before I could try again fangs found neck. I moaned feeling this long forgotten feeling. I felt his hand go up my chest. I thought this was an innocent way for him to touch me more. However, I should know by now that no touch he makes is completely innocent. He raked his nails down my chest making me bleed. 

I passed out.


	19. wondering around, learning a new side to...

                                                                              **Who is She**

                                                                              _Chapter 19_

**                                                                        (From Tao's POV)**

**----------------------------------------------------_________________________-------------------------------------------**

_Where… Where am I? What had happened? _

I opened my eyes to see maids'… vampires I think… taking care of me. Only at that moment I noticed that I was half naked. My clothes were gone, all that was left were my bra and a pair of black shorts I didn't remember having on. Soft candlelight lit this huge bedchamber. My vision was a little hazy still so I couldn't see far away with out seeing bended colors and unfocused lines. Trying to sit up, I was gently pushed back down by one of them. My body was killing me; I remember…I gained nothing today but a spot on Cain's Obsession list and multiple wounds all over my being. I felt the others pressing warm damp clothes onto my wounds. Cleaning up the blood and then wrapping my wounds to keep out infections, they had only done my arms, legs and neck. 

"Miss? Miss we need you to let us roll you onto your side, so we can treat your back wounds." The head maid said that…I think.

I sat up again, slapping away any hand that dared to stop me. I lowered my head, growling at them all. 

"Get out. Get out or else…" The head maid laughing at me quietly cut me off.

"Please, you little girl. We need fix you up or our Lord will have our heads. Now quit playing around and let us continue." She went to grab my shoulders.

I grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard, "I'll say it again. Get out or else you'll die. If you somehow do mange to live you'll have to pick out a guillotine!" With a tight squeeze I sent an electric shock through her and blew her across the room. 

The other ran to her aid and ran from the room. _They're going to find Cain. This room…I've seen it before. It's Cain's chamber. Damn it! I knew the bed smelt familiar. _I looked around to make sure that I was right when I saw the fireplace. Above I saw two portraits hung there. One was Shido at an earlier age, hair down, wearing something I haven't seen in a while. The second I'd never seen before… it was me! Unlike the other one where the subject looked as if modeling for the painting. Mine was a random moment; I was sleeping with my hair in its natural color and skin having more color… I have less color then a mortal, in fact I'm paler then most people I know even vampires, but still had more color then I do now. Scanning the picture and noticing the ribbon around my neck I turned away.

 _I needed to get out now! But where? I don't now the castle. I could never navigate this death trap before because of Cain. I always seem to run into him when he was angry so I stayed in my room most of the time and left and reentered through my window. _

Besides…how…how would I get around without a shirt on? Cain's bad and all, but there are worse perverted vampire around this place. 

I looked around, I was tempted to look in Cain's dresser… but I don't think I want to see what he could have in there. I looked towards the end on the massive bed to see a white shirt. Old style, yes but it would get me around. I slowly crawled towards it and grabbed it, then put my damaged arms through sluggishly. I had to stop once or twice having to grab my arm as pain shot up again and again. Buttoning up the shirt, - which I bet is Cain's too – I got off the bed and limped over to the door. Before walking out, I put my ear up to the door and listened for anyone. Hearing no one, I pulled the old thing open, and then closed it. My next dilemma … which direction do I go! Letting out a sigh I use an effortless process of elimination to choose my direction… `club scout, you're out`. After I found my way…  - I hope – I proceeded on my way. I looked about myself when I wasn't squeezing my arms. I noticed that there weren't as many doors as I remember. This made me wonder if Cain had moved. Or maybe it's just me, I haven't been here in about 200 years. I could have just forgotten a few things; either that or this is a part of the castle I haven't wondered through. But no, he couldn't have moved I remember his bedroom… the part I saw on that fateful night so long ago when I saw Shido and him sucking on the blonde flower shop owner. I shook my head trying to erase these thoughts. 

_I hated that night and still do now. I still get nightmares just thinking about it. It wasn't that they were sucking on the bitch that freaked me out. It was that they… all three of them were completely nude! Not even covered by a sheet, - thank god at least their legs were crossed -. It makes me want to hurl every time_. 

Continuing on my way I saw an open door, going beyond it I saw that it was the music room. 

That also brought forth dormant memories… however they're more `covered up`. Sometimes when I was either sleeping or deep in thought, I would be disturbed by a large sound coming from somewhere in the castle. Cain would be playing his old organ. He's the whole reason I hate the organ, piano, and most other instruments!     

I had to be very careful so no one would see or catch me. Knowing Cain, he told everyone to be on the look out for a girl in bandages. Problem though, by the time I had made it to the grand stairway I hadn't seen anyone. Had morning come and everyone was asleep? Then I remembered my horrible dream Cain had put in my head. Looking up I saw the large picture of the asshole him self just like in that nightmare. He was seated, leaning forward on something, a smirk on his nasty lips. One thought went through my head, _Where on earth is a torch so I can burn this thing?_

A sound of a door opening caught my attention from growling and hissing at the portrait. Looking down the stairs off into a corner I saw a figure enter. My eyes widened. It was Cain! I had to get out of site. Doing the best I could to run I went to the other side of the room and hid in the first unlocked door I could get too. I pressed myself against the door hoping he wouldn't come in here. I shut my eyes to concentrate on where he was. Slow foot steps went came up the stairs he was making a turn. The footsteps became louder as he drew closer. The doorknob turned, my heart ready to rupture. Eyes now focusing on the moving part of the door.

"My Lord!" Came another voice with matching fast pace footsteps. It was that damn head maid again.

"Yes. What is it?" Came that dark Transylvanian accent, which compared with that voice the maid had sounded really nice, like a lullaby that could put me to sleep…in another world…maybe.

"That brat you brought in is quite a pain. She refused to let us do our job." She whined like a broken record. _Wait did she call me a brat?_  

"Really? Is that so. Well I'll have to talk to her then. Tell me is that the reason your arm in bruised and cloths smoldered?" You know that doesn't sound like `he'll have our heads if we don't do our job` tone that I was accepting.

"Yes, my Lord." _Damn what a nasty voice that whore has. I never thought I'd say this but Guni singing sound better._

Next, I heard the sound of choking. He had grabbed her throat!

"Listen well bitch! I refuse to hear you talk about that `brat` in that manner, if I hear that you have called my child anything of that sort at anytime in the future you will be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?" _Holy Shit! Now that sounds like `he'll have our head` tone. Wait… is he sticking up for me? Why? Damn it! I'm not his!_

I heard the maid's body fall the ground. And Cain walking away, probably going to find me. I slid down the door at sat on the ground. I didn't know what to think. At first he's an asshole to me then he turns around and defends me. 

Shaking my head, I looked around wondering why he was coming in here. I saw a fireplace with a fire lit and doing nicely. One window that was the first one that I saw that wasn't covered up, a telescope standing in front of it. Bookshelves lining the walls, a desk with a candleholder on it was set next to the fireplace. Two chairs, one placed with the desk the other with the telescope. What really looked odd that there was a couch. Placed in the far corner. It looked like something you'd see in a psychiatrist's office. Only it didn't have all those buttons on it. Just fabric. This…this was Cain's study. 

I walked over to the telescope and looked through it. I could see the landscape. I smiled; it was nice to see something other than stonewalls. This was nice. I could see great distances with my damaged site. What I didn't know was that do to my moving around the wounds on my front and back were opened and bleeding. 

"You Like?" Came that dark tone of voice that made me jump up from what I was doing.

I saw Cain leaning against his desk with his arms and legs crossed smirking at me.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Hey! How are you? Well I'm done with chapter 19. What you think? Sorry if you see any spelling errors I finished this at 3:03 AM. Well I'm going to bed. *Shows fangs while yawning * I hope you enjoyed my first update of the New Year.**


	20. very weird mood swings

                             **_Who Is She_**

                        (From Cain's POV)

                             **_Chapter 20_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cain." Aaron said backing away from both the telescope, and myself, "What do you want?"

"Yes, you do. You were looking through my telescope." She just glared at me, such hate in her eyes, I wonder if I change all of it into love.

I got off the desk and walked to the other side of the fireplace. I picked up a glass and filled it with crimson nourishment. I then turned to face my little hunter. She just stood there glaring at me. I smiled at her, taking a sip of the liquid.

"You do know that you're bleeding on my shirt, right?" 

"So. Is it one of your favorite ones?" She said with such an arrogance…`hmm`…. that would be another thing about her I would need to correct, and yet I might not.

"No, it is not. I made certain it wasn't," Looking at her made me notice how thirty she must have been. After everything that happened to her there's no way she doesn't need to repress her hunger, "Come here."

"Why." Aaron asked narrowing her eyes at me.

I held out the cup, "You need those wounds bandaged again and a fresh shirt. It also looks as if you need to feed." 

Slowly she walked up to me. Aaron stood in front of me for a few moments. She then swiped her hand twice. The first one was low and went from right to left, smacking the glass out of my hand and landing on the floor in fragments. The second was just the opposite, going left to right slapping my face.

It didn't hurt surprisingly. I looked at her again.

"Feel better?" I put a smile on my face.

"Why did you let me slap you?" She questioned me…seems like a habit with her. No matter what I say or do she asks questions about it sooner or later.

"You looked like you wanted to make a point to me and you don't have much power left at the moment, so I let you express what anger you had. Now back to my question, feel better?"

"I decline to answer that question, because you never answered my second, one." She turned around, putting her back me. I could see the blood on her back coming through the cloth. 

I stared at her, scanning her body. I saw blood starting to run down her legs. I know that deep down she didn't hate me so much, she couldn't. I know if she really wished it she could wound me, both physically and emotionally. I moved up right behind her. 

She started to talk when she sensed I was behind her, "Shouldn't you be sleeping in your box right now? It's morn…" I cut her off when I reached around her and unbuttoned the first six buttons on the bottom of the shirt. I left one hand to fasten her against me while the other went under the cloth and touched the wounds, the blood smeared all over my hand and wrist.

Aaron flinched and cringed as I did this. She didn't speak, but there was no need for it. Her eyes have always been very expressive. 

"Please Aaron. Let me help you. The silver is in your blood, my dear, and you don't even have a lot of that left. I want to see you healthy and strong again." I whispered to her.

"N…no."

"Why not?" My voice rose slightly.

"You…never answered my…question. Damn you." 

My eyes and voice softened, "All I want is to nurse you back to health, baby. Whether you or I like or not, we're apart of one another. Now, I am going to help you whether you want me to or not. I'm going to grab a blanket and put on over that couch over there, and then I'm going to push that couch in front of the fire." I sat her down by the telescope and closed the heavy curtains while I was there.

I went to one of the shelves and took out a red blanket and covered the couch. Then pushed it to the fire. Turning around I stood Aaron up and walked her to the couch and laid her down on her stomach.

"Aaron," I whispered into her ear as I was know sitting on her with one leg on either side, "I'm going to rip this shirt off of you and lick each wound of yours in order for me to close them."

"Why don't you use what those maids used on me? By the way, are you mad at me in anyway for hurting that maid?" She asked me.

I sat up and laughed, "No I'm not, in fact I'm pleased you did they. I don't like her or any of them really anyway. It's just that the castle needs to be kept clean. I don't use what they did because vampire saliva works better do to its healing aspects."

"Why didn't you tell them that?"

"I didn't think you wanted to wake up and find female vampires licking you." I raise an eyebrow; "I'm going to start cleaning you now. Don't worry; I won't go where I'm not wanted and if there's a wound in those spots then I'll use a cloth. After I'm done I'll get a fresh shirt for you and then I'm going to sleep."

"Do we have to go back to your room?" I was surprised she asked that question.

"You don't have to go back. If it's because of the maids then you can stay in here. I don't let anyone come in here but myself normally. Well… except for you that is." 

"What about you?" She was very hesitant when she said that.

I leaned back over to her ear and whispered so close that she feel my lips brush against her ear, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want me to stay in here and keep you company while you sleep. Alright I'll stay, but I share this couch with you."

She nodded.

"Good." I ripped the shirt off and threw it into the fire. I then started my work, licking each wound, pressing my tongue into the cuts. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this.

**_============ 2 hours later ===============_**

I was now lying on the couch with Aaron on top of me sucking on my wrist. I think… I'm addicted to this feeling of both my blood being drained so very gently…and… being alone with my child. Soon I hoped to make it so that both children would be with me. No fighting, what arguments that would happen would be solved. 

"You know, I don't need just blood." She said looking up and me.

I titled my head, "Really? What else do you need?"

"I need mortal food as well."

"Well now, it looks like my kitchen will be used for something other then giving my victims their last meal." We laughed together. She was acting so differently now, not fighting with me, and not questioning me as often. I think I'm dreaming… I hope that spirit doesn't pop out at me again.

I felt her headrest on me as she drifted off to sleep. I pressed a kiss onto her forehead. And fell asleep myself. 

All I desire is for my children to stay with me. I'm going crazy being here by myself. I need them they keep me sane. Aaron…Shido…I love you. 


	21. shackles and the guy I hate on top of me

                                     _Who is She_

_(From Cain's POV for the first part then Shido's POV on the rest)_

_                                    Chapter 21_

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

I awoke the next night. The sun was about to go down. The sky was in reds, purples, and oranges; all blended in magnificent show of color.

Aaron was no longer on top of me, but beside me, I was facing the fireplace and she was facing myself. Her wounds had stayed closed, thankfully. I sat up a bit to look at her better.

_She looks just like a kitten all curled up like this…_I brushed a section of her hair back behind her ear. Aaron's pale ear now shown, I ran my finger lightly around the shell of it. I would slow down around the pointed part as if it would cut me_…She looks to innocent, laying there asleep like this. It is almost hard to believe something so young has killed so many of my kind…well almost hard to believe being the key phrase. _

More proof of that her power was weak was that small streaks of brown, gold tipped hair were beginning to show. 

I needed to pay a visit to my beloved Shido, surely he had woken up by now and is now thinking of a way to escape me once more… or there's a slight chance he's not doing that… maybe he was waiting to see Aaron. He must have more questions for us both and probably some very creative insults meant for me. The poor fool doesn't even have a clue about Aaron or myself being related to one another.

"Father…" I looked down at my sleeping child. Did she just say that? She wasn't calling me by my name, but my parental title. She was dreaming… of me? There's no other reason for her to have said that title. I couldn't help but to smile, that was the first time I've heard that word roll off her tongue. This was all too bizarre for me, being called father instead of Cain or Master, even Heartless Monster was something I was used to being called.

I started to get up off the couch but almost fell backwards after feeling a tug at my hair. Growling I turned around to see a few of my golden locks of hair being held tightly in Aaron's hand. 

"I take back what I said about you looking innocent when sleeping." I whispered to myself while freeing my hair.

Grabbing another blanket and after covering Aaron up I softly and quietly left the room. Walking down the hall I felt different in a way, for once I wasn't alone in this large place. I mean yes, I do have those pathetic maids around but this was different. I had two lovely creatures here as well that could somewhat relate to me. Plus, there was always the additional bonus that they were never boring… sometimes predictable, but never boring.

Finally I came up upon the door that would lead me to Shido. I pulled a key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I walked in and locked the door again. I looked at the bed and saw that I was wrong about Shido. He wasn't awake… or so he looked anyway. As I approached my prize I ran my finger along the shackle I put on his ankle. Sitting on the edge of the bed I grazed at my handy work on his beautiful chest. Five slash marks running down him. They were easily visible now that I had unbuttoned Shido's vest and opened his shirt. _My…my…my…how tempting you look right now, my Shido. _I reached under the bed and pulled out two more shackles. One for his wrist and other for his other ankle, going around to the other side I pulled the last one out and clamped it on Shido last free wrist.

I then crawled up on top of him, straddling his hips. I lowered my head to the wounds, getting ready to clean them the same way I had done to Aaron's. Opening my mouth I began to lick the wounds closed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shido's POV 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where am I? What… is this painful feeling on my chest? Why does my body feel so heavy?

I opened my eyes slowly, instantly I felt something irritating me somewhere. I wanted to brush it away, but my arm wouldn't move. I looked up to find an old shackle around my wrist. Pulling on the chain proved that it wouldn't break easily. I turned to my other wrist to find it the same way. Returning my head to its previous position I laid there looking up at the very high ceiling.

It was very high up… What 100 feet?

"I see you're finally awake." Came a thick accented voice.

Wait! Rooms with 100 foot high ceilings + old looking shackles + accented voice = C… Cain! 

My eyes widened as I look down and found Cain, the author of all my fears, sitting on top of me. Right above the same wounds he himself had made on my chest.

He sat there smirking at me, his chin just barely above my chest. There was no point in showing my anger or disapproval. Knowing this I only let a low growl escape me and turned my head away. I was too ashamed that I was going to let Cain do whatever he was before I had woken up. I knew now what was bothering me…

Damn that large mass of golden hair of his.

I couldn't help but try and move my body as much as possible to get that annoying piece of hair away from wherever it was.

Cain chuckled, "What are you doing? You know you can't get away from me." 

"You're hair…is irritating me somewhere." I managed to say, as I was moving.

I didn't look at him but I could feel the intensity of his stare as he narrowed his eyes at me. He turned his head back down to my wounds and forced his tongue into the middle one, causing me to shout. I'm still wondering what it is I said that made him do that. I felt one of his hands come up and lightly hold the side of my neck. While the other brushed a piece of hair away from my wounds, which made the irritation go away after an unexpected rubbing of that spot.

"Better?" Cain questioned looking up again.

I only nodded, "What are you doing to me? Where's Tao? Why have you brought us here?" I started to rapidity question but silenced by the same hand that was on my neck, which now was over my mouth.

With one last lick Cain pulled himself up so he was now face to face with me. 

"In time all questions will be answered." He pulled his hand away and kissed me deeply. When he pulled away he smiled watching me with my wide eyes. Then he turned my head and licked my neck. I shook my head rapidly.

"What's wrong?" He said against my ear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted.

"Have you forgotten I bit you? I'm cleaning your wounds." He smirked again I just know it.


	22. Plan to run

101 reviews…YAY!!!! 

**Hey everyone, my friend and fellow author Moonlight Shadow1 needs a little help. You see she's thinking of doing a sequel to her Nightwalker story: UnExpected.**

**But she is having problems coming up with ideas for it. So you my readers, I ask you to give her some help. People who have or haven't read her story please look at UnExpected one more time then send either her or me ideas for the Sequel.**

+++++++++++++ Who is She 

**(From Shido's POV at first then Tao's later on)**

Chapter 22 

++++++++++++++

I just lay there, under Cain while he licked my wounds. I think he was enjoying himself a lot by the way he moved his tongue and fingers. I wonder what would happen if I wasn't chained down. Would I resist and fight back? Maybe I would…but… if I did that I wouldn't learn the answers to my questions. I wouldn't be able to find out what it is Cain wants with Tao and myself.

But even if I saw her, how would she react? After she got shot would she ever come around the office again? Would Yayoi and Riho feel safe around her like they used to?

_'What I want are my children. I miss them so.' _His words ran through my head. What did he mean by children? I know he considers me his child, but the way he used 'children' in that sentence made it sound like he had more then just me. 

Tao couldn't be, could she? NO! There is no relation between Cain and her. There can't be… but then why did he bring her here as well? Even if Tao was say related to Cain, she would have told me…wouldn't she?

Just then I heard Cain stop and laugh quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked turning my head to him…or trying to but only getting his hair in my eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all," He lifted his head up and brushed his hair out of my eyes so I'd stop turning away and blinking as much, "My, my hair is just bothering and irritating you tonight isn't it. Maybe… I should cut it, what do you think?"

I stared for a moment trying to picture what he'd look like with short hair. It seemed impossible to picture.

"No, don't cut it. You look…good…with it long. Besides I cant picture you with shorter hair." I said it seemed weird though saying that about him.

Cain stared at me, as if he didn't believe what just came out of me. Then again, I didn't believe that came from myself either. He then rested his head beside mine. I heard then a sound of the shackles being unhitched. His hands moved down over my arms and pushed his body off of mine. Next went the manacles around my ankles. 

"Why are you letting me go? Aren't you worried I'll run." I asked not daring to sit up yet until Cain moved off my waist.

"Those shackles were just there to keep you calm until I was finished. Besides I'm always worried you'll run away from me again, but…then again I know you want to see Tao. So I don't think you'll run until then." He climbed off my waist and walked to the other side of the room.

I sat up a bit lightheaded from that bite. I rubbed my ankles and wrists a bit. My eyes followed him as he opened a deep dour and picket out a bottle in a bucket. Full of ice, I believe. He carried the bucket over to the nightstand and produced a glass I didn't see him pick up. Then after pouring some of the liquid into it, he sat back on the bed, right behind me (I was in the middle of the bed). 

I felt one of his arms come around and pull me back. He held the glass out in front of me and whispered:

"Will you take it? Will you drink it and feed your hunger and regain your strength? Or do I have to force it down your throat?"

I sat there, feeling him holding my waist again him. I silently took the glass and started to slowly drink it. He smiles I know he did. Wrapping his other arm around me he leaned forward and rested his head on my shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tao's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up, I'm not sure of the time. But it was in the early hours of the night. 

I found myself still on that couch in front of the fireplace. Cain was gone… no surprise there, I was covered with a blanket. A warm, soft blanket that rubbed my skin in a way that didn't irritate my wounds or me. 

He's really acting like he cares. I need to get out of here. I'll get up, find my clothes, find a bathroom and take a bath first then, find a way to get my ass out of here.

I pushed back the blanket and got up. Something made me shiver a bit, so I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me as I walked out of Cain's study. I looked both ways to find no one around. I had decided to go back to Cain's bedroom and see if my cloths were that at all. 

As I walked in that direction I couldn't help but feel a draft in this hallway. I put this aside remembering that Cain could come any second and stop me. It took me a while to realize my site was getting better and my body didn't ach as much.

As I opened the door to Cain's bedroom I saw that my clothes were there. Neat, cleaned, fixed. They looked new almost. Now that I found my clothes I picked them up and walked into a smaller room that was the bathroom. Placing my clothes on the sink I walked over to fine the tub itself was a step down one. 

I had to really get on my knees and lean over the edge to turn the water on. After that I walked over to the sink and noticed my hair slowly turning colors. I picked up a brush on the sink, it smelled like Cain, but I didn't mind. I just ran it through my hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5 minutes later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I shut off the water and started to undress. I even took the bandages Cain put on me off. The hot water stung a little do to my wounds. But all was all right, nothing opened up. The water did feel good, though. 

I used this time to look about. White marble with blue designs made up the floor. Black marble for the sink, it was very beautiful…. wow did I say that about something Cain had? I must be going crazy.


	23. Running and an unwanted follower

**Who is She **

**Chapter 23**

**(Tao then Cain's POV)**

After my bath I put on my original clothes. My black coat and pants seemed much darker; all the patches were gone and if not gone very well hidden. The maroon shirt looked redder then that brownish color it had become over the years. I walked back out into Cain's room and saw my black leather shoes at the foot of his bed. They were much more new looking. They weren't worn, seems weren't coming undone. They just looked new along with everything else. I ran across the room and put my shoes on. Zipping them up I brushed my hair out very fast. I sat there:

"How? How am I going to get out? I don't know where Cain is. For all I know he'll show up as soon as I open the bedroom door."

I couldn't run very fast or well do to my condition. So I decided to leave the bedroom and go through the front door, down to the stable and grab a horse and escape then. So I did, while walking through the halls I was very careful about running into someone, especially someone like a maid who would tell Cain about my plans. Of course then again he said he wanted to clean, treat, and dress my wounds…well he did that…so I'm leaving.

I took a left at that dreadful painting and walked slowly down the steps. I opened the door at the bottom right when I heard someone open a door upstairs. I quickly and quietly closed the door.

"At last," I sighed, "I'm out of that death trap he calls a castle."

When I made it to the stable, a boy saw me. He hid behind a large pole. I couldn't help but smile, he was shy of me. I entered, stray everywhere, about 5 maybe 10 horses and off to one side a saw a carriage. _It must be Cain's_ I thought to myself.

"Excuse me Miss. Can I help you with…something?" The boy said still shy.

"Yes," I answered, " I need a horse, a fast one." I smiled. 

After I was done with the horse I could always sell it in town…if I got that far, that is.

I was still surprised to see a boy still awake at this time, alive to no less. He grabbed a good looking horse and did everything necessary then handed it over to me.

"There you go." Said the boy.

I got up onto the horse with little pain, "Thank you." 

I rode off, out of the castle gates and off onto the land. The horse was quite fast indeed. Together it and I were sailing. It reminded me of long ago when I used to ride fast at night, after a kill of a vampire with my long since dead, dear friend. We killed vampires together, both of us female half-breeds.

But that was then, this is now. I could feel Cain looking for me back in the castle and I could feel his anger, all the more reason for me not to go back.

"Sorry Cain, but you probably knew I'd do this given the chance. I don't live in your world; I don't live in castles. I don't live in Transylvania any more, even then I didn't have a life I was just an orphan girl living in an alley. Being treated like a monster, something that should have never taken its first breath." I mumbled to myself.

_He's coming! He knows I'm no longer there!_

I ran that horse even faster. But as I was about 3 miles away from the town I noticed the horse becoming slower. I had run it to hard and it needed a rest. So I got off and left it in the middle of the dirt road and headed for the trees along side the road. From here I'd have to go on foot, using the forest as cover to slow him down. 

But in the back of my mind… I knew no cover would be enough to stop him from finding me.

Cain's POV 

I felt something, something missing. I was still holding my Shido, sitting on the bed. He had given up the struggle for now. Oh I wanted Aaron in here too, all three of us together, one small but hopefully happy family. But something didn't feel right I couldn't feel Aaron, but that was impossible she was down the hall sleeping…or was she? 

"Is something wrong, Cain?" I heard Shido's wondering voice ask.

I placed one hand on the base of his neck and pulled him back against me, "No. I just to leave you for a moment, my love, I need to check on your other relation."

He moved forward just enough to let me out. Before I left I gently pushed him back down on the bed and kissed him lovingly, then took my leave. Locking the door on the way out of course. I walked back to my study to find her gone.

"Aaron? Where did you go? The blanket is gone, she must be walking around." I said walking back out and ran into the maid from the other night.

"Oh excuse me, Sir." She said "I'm finished cleaning that girl's clothing and have rested them onto your bed." She bowed and walked off.

I thought for a moment then ran down to my bedchambers. As I walked in I saw the blanket at the side of my bed, my brush on the bed used, but no clothes. I then walked into the washroom and found the clothing from earlier and used bandages.

_She's been here. Taken a bath I suppose._

Knock, knock, knock…

I turned to the door, "Come in." I said hoping it was Aaron.

But no…it was the stable boy.

"Sorry to bother you, Master, but I had to ask you something."

"Yes, What is it?" I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Who is She?" He asked

"Who is who?" I answered

"That girl…who came to the stable not to long ago asking for a horse."

WHAT! Couldn't be… 

"What did this girl look like?"

"She was a little shorter then yourself, black coat, shoes, and pants. Maroon shirt. And odd hair it was mostly black and white but…"

"Did it have streaks of brown in it?" I asked cutting him off?

"Yes, Sir. It did." 

I couldn't believe it. She was trying to run. I knew she'd do this but I thought she'd until her strength came back.

"Boy, Get me a horse, NOW!" He ran off 

Moments later I was riding after my Aaron. Where ever she had gotten too I'd fine her and bring her back.


	24. I've found you, this all so new to me

_Who is She_

_Chapter 24_

_(Cain POV, some Tao POV and later Shido POV)_****

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

I found the horse, grazing near the rode. I to had gotten off my horse to search. As I came closer I noticed there were footprints in the dirt. 

"Aaron…I will bring you back home." 

I kneeled down near the imprints in the soil and looked at the shape of the foot. The heel was deeper into the ground then the toe. I knew this was her. By the look of it her body was focusing it's weight into the shoe so not to slip or was it to just keep standing. Had her body gained weight so she leaves a footprint like a mortal would? If her body were more human then vampire because of her state of being…then she wouldn't be hard to catch at all.

I followed the footprints into the forest. 

This shouldn't be to hard now that I can sense her. Your mind is blocked so I can't read it. No matter, I will find you, child.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tao POV 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He's getting closer… Damn it I refuse to be caught by him. 

I moved as fast as I could, but it was no use. Cain was in much better shape at this moment and had much more energy to spend then me. The sound of feet hitting the ground fast echoed in my ears along with twigs snapping. I need to at least get to town; there I can blend in more with the people and shadows. How was he tracking me so fast? Smell and sound can only go so far… I looked down behind me and saw…footprints! I had been leaving footprint, a trail to myself. DAMN IT!!! I have never left footprints before; then again I have never been this badly hurt and had Cain around at the same time before either.

"Aaron. Where are you, dear?" I heard he say with time and time again during this time. My heart raced. My body ached, begging to stop and rest.

I gave in. I found a tree that only had light on one side and hit behind it in the shadow, but before I did that I ran the best I could forward and slowly without making any more tracks backed up. Near the tree I heard Cain getting louder, closer. So I left my original path and made some new tracks over to the tree and brushed them away as I walked not forwards but backwards to the tree. Quickly I hid in the shadows, taking my black coat off to cover myself up to blend more. There I waited, the light on the other side of the tree would make a shadow when Cain made it here. 

Alright…this isn't one of my better escape plans, so I guess all I can do is cover my scent, stay quiet and keep my mind closed…and oh yes…pray to ever holy and unholy god that he doesn't find me…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cain POV 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

I could still feel her, but I couldn't hear Aaron moving about. Strangely I had found the end of the tracks but her scent was much stronger a few feet back.

"Aaron. Where are you? Come out, dear." I said but naturally no answer, "Come on, love. I don't want to hurt you any more then you already are."

I turned back to where the scent was strong and leaned against a tree.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  


Tao POV again

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I stayed as still as I could, I could see his shadow on the ground as he leaned against the other side of the tree I was behind.

"Aaron, I know you're close by. Please come on out and let us talk. I think you and I have a misunderstanding. I know what I have done to you in the past. Cursed you, thrown you out into the cold, didn't even try and get to know you. I know you don't believe me when I say this, but… I really do love you, now that I know a little more about you. You would probably say that I am a lair and I couldn't possibly take in what has happened to you over the years, and you're right, I cant because I wasn't there. Another thing I bet if on your mind is why I act the way I do around you, for example why do I kiss you the same way I'd kiss Shido? Why do I kiss you as if you where a lover, not a daughter? I'm I right?"

Why is he saying all this? Does he know I'm right behind him? 

__

"The answer is," He continued, "Because I don't know anything else. I believe it's the same for you, you've never really been on friendly terms with me and you've never really been in a family before. I do the things I do like kissing that way because all I know is how to be a lover or death." He shifted his weight against the tree and crosses his arms, "I'm even used to being called a monster. This whole having a real blood relation, having someone born of my own flesh and blood…is…just odd and unnatural to me, since I've been alone so, so long. Sure, I mean Shido in a way is also my child; a relative but he and myself don't have the same bond. Although it's a weal bond, I wish to make it stronger, Aaron. I know you think I'm your enemy but we don't have to be. I want to be your father, Aaron, your friend."

This time he sat down at the base of the tree with both legs out I think, and one arm on either side of the tree truck. This scared me a bit because his hands were very close to me. The odd thing I noticed was that he wasn't wearing cloves and a cloak. Fro what I could see he was just wearing shoes, pants, and loose shirt, maybe a vest too but that was it. Again for some reason I feel comfort in his words. They were true I was hard on me.

Then with out paying attention my hand moved forward slowly and lightly my nail touched one of his fingers. I jumped a bit and tried to pull it back but his hand pounced on mine like a wild cat would dinner. He didn't do much, didn't come around the tree to face me. He just held my hand, stroking it gently with his fingers.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cain POV

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Finally… I have finally found you, my girl, my Aaron.

I rubbed her hand again and again. If I could I would pull her into my lap right now and never let go.

"Why? Why did you run from me?" I had to ask it.

"I don't like that castle. I'm not used to it, I feel more comfortable in an alley sleeping on trash. Besides you said you wanted to clean, treat, and dress my wound, maybe a fresh set of clothing. You did that, so I leave now." She replied.

"You know that's not what I meant. Besides someone else is there, demanding to see you. Would you be ok if I pulled you into my lap or maybe me coming around to sit next to you?"

"Who is it?"

"Shido." 

"What!" She turned and came around on all fours, "He's…there too." Aaron stared at me with wide eyes.

"Yes." I brushed her hair out of her mouth and face, running the back of my hand against her cheek and that horrid scar through her lip, "I grabbed him after I brought you to my room to be taken care of. He was concerned about you after the mortal shot you. So I brought him back to the castle too. I think you're the reason he hasn't tried to run yet." I narrowed my eyes at her when the 'he hasn't tried to run' part was said. She lowered her head a bit.

She didn't say anything so I pulled her into my lap with a fast tug and grabbed her coat she had taken off and used it as a blanket.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shido POV

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I drank that bottle Cain brought me. I could hear something coming…out side I think. I got up slowly and walked to the window and moved the heavy curtains. Out on the landscape I see Cain riding back to the castle on a horse and another horse being tugged behind him. In the darkness I almost didn't see the smaller figure in front of him. 

"Tao!" I shouted realizing it was her. I smiled; although this wasn't what I had in mind I was able to see her, "What's going on? Why are those two out there?"


	25. Everything comes out into the open, dinn...

Chapter 25 Who is She 

**(From Cain's, Tao's and maybe some Shido POV)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 I got off the horse first, and then helped Aaron down. She wasn't saying much to me, but that was all right. She'd talk after she saw Shido. She just stood there while I gave the horses' make to the stable boy. Afterwards we walked back to the front door. As I opened the door I noticed Aaron still outside the door, very hesitant about coming back in.

         "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

          She just stared for a moment and then looked up at me.

         "I don't want to go back where I'm not wanted."

         "But you are wanted. At least you are now."

She didn't answer then again she still didn't come inside. So I walked back out and stood behind her. With a quick action I put my hand on her opposite cheek, turning her view to me and pull her into a kiss. My other hand wrapped around her waist allowing me to lift her up and walk into the castle. Letting Aaron's feet touch the ground I shut the door and locked it so she could run, with breaking the kiss.

          _~ My god she tastes so good. Even with her horrid eating behavior…~_

I let her good and she whipped her head around fast…was she blushing? With her pale skin it would hard to hide.

         "What the hell was that? Why did you do that?" I heard her mumble.

To answer her I pulled her back, she fought at first but only for a brief moment in time. I lean over a bit to rub my cheek against her hair.

          "I did it because I wanted your attention away from the door. I also did it so I could bring you in. Now come, I'll take you to our dining room so you can fill yourself on your other hunger." I started the way with her beside me. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Tao's point of view**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

My face was still a little warm, I couldn't understand why. Was it because he is what he is? A father? Murder? Pervert? Or was it because I'm a 317-year-old…virgin? The only person who's ever gotten that close to me was Shido along time ago. I remember that night pretty well, he gave me a gift of Christmas, the day I hate the most because of what it stands for. For friends and family to get together and be merry. I had neither at the time and just couldn't wait for it to end.  But… Shido. He came to my room and gave me a gift, a gold bracelet…and my first kiss. I'm not in love with him I know that. Then again I am in a sense. He was the only person saw me as me and no one or nothing else. He treated me as an equal and I thank him for that. I love with an older brother and nothing more.

When I got out of my thought we were about to step into the castle's dining room, somewhere I personally never went to.  A large table in the middle of the room, many chairs, and a large window behind it giving a good view of the forests, very high ceilings, and well…you can fill in the rest. Cain gently placed a hand on my back wanting me to proceed in. So I did I got up to the table there were candles up and down the table red and white, a crystal chandelier above. I suppose when all the candles were lit they made it look good as if glowing. Cain started to walk me over to the other side closest to the window. He took his seat at the first chair after seating me on his right side.

          "I have to admit, Cain. This is a nice dining room, although it is the first time I've really been in it." I rested one hand on the table feeling what I think was a silk covering.

         "I'm glad you approve then," I watched his hand move over the table to my hand and hold it like back in the forest, "What is it that you like? Food-wise?" 

         "I don't know… I really don't trust any food that comes from you or you bought since that muffin." I replied as his hand squeezed mine lightly when the words 'don't trust' came out. 

         "How many times do I have to tell you to trust me, Aaron?"

         "I'm sorry," I started before he could anything else, "But I don't take things from creatures that find the nerve to kidnap me against my will!" I shouted at him and ripped me hand away, then crossed my arms looking away from him. I even moved to a different seat.

I could hear him growling at me, it was a low, threatening one too.

         "I thought you and I were over the 'no-trust' thing, Aaron. Besides you say you don't take things that come from your 'host'…well did you not take blood from me?" Cain asked glaring at me most likely.

         "That was just once."

         "Twice!"

Before I could voice my protest I was sitting on his lap. He hadn't moved at all but I was here…how the fuck…did I get in his seat if I was looking away from him and was in the third seat?! I had a chair between us! 

I felt a squeeze when his arms made their way around my waist, like snakes as if. I refused to lean back on him, 

          _I wont lean on Cain, the answer is no!_

         "Aaron." Damn it to hell I can't get up, the bastard was sitting to close to the table. One of his hands moved and pushed me back so my head was on his shoulder. I faced away,

         "Let me go!"

         "Never," He laughed a bit, "I let you go once along time ago when I thought you were nothing and look where that got me. This time I know you're not nothing so I'm not going to throw you out. I love you, Aaron."

Those three words made me pause…it always had. I wasn't used to having anyone say that me.

         "Please, Aaron. Just let me be yours. Let me be your father, your friend. Let me give you what you have missed out on for so long. A family." He moved the hair out from over my neck and ears.

         "Noooo…" I said struggling trying to get away from him and his touch but he only held me tighter. My eyes shut; I could feel the hair moving away from my skin.

         "Why do you hide your ears, love?" his lips were right against my ear when he said that. I shivered as the cool air of the room touched it. Normally my ears are warm because of my hair over them all the time. 

         "You should know why! They're one of the reasons I've been treated like shit by mortals and since you're looking at them…THEY LOOK LIKE YOUR EARS!!!" I shouted

His hand moved again to my chin and pulled my view to his.

         "You have a problem with the way I look?!"

         "No. I just have a problem with the way I look! Got it!!!" I snapped at him making myself able to turn away again. The next time he tried to pull my view I'm going to bite his hand. 

Again instead of staying in the pissed mood he went back to this very creepy 'nice' mood.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Cain's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

She was just as bad as me. How am I going to get on her good side? If she even has one.

         "For the late time. What do you wish to eat?"

         "I'm not hungry…"

         "Lair."

         "I'm not lying. I don't eat much either way. So I'm fine." She said in a very calm voice.

         "Perhaps I need to get Shido in here. Will that make you eat something?"

I didn't even wait for her reply.

         _Shido._ _I know you can here me…_

       What?

         _I want you to come down to the dinning room._

         Why? The door is locked.

         _It's _open_ now, my love. I want you to come because Tao wont eat anything unless you're here too._

         After I saw you two riding back here together, I don't think I want to come…

         _Shido if you want your questions to be answered then get over here now! You have no choice in the matter._

         I never do…

         _Shido!_

         I'm coming I'm coming!

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Shido's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

I got up again and moved to the door. I stared at for a bit before putting my hand on it and turning it.

         "It really is unlocked."

I pulled the door back and went out into the hall. A strange pull seemed to be leading me to where Cain and Tao were. I was finally going to get my answers. I was really going to know what was going on around here. But…how would Tao react? Is she mad at me? Does she think I'm mad at her? 

I've never been mad at her as long as I have known her…haven't I?

All this and more would soon have light shined on it.

When I was at the door I stepped in and saw Cain at the end of the table smiling at me. And Tao next to him not looking at me, I walked over to the seat opposite of Tao. She moved back a little still not looking at me.

         "Tao?" She only raised her arms onto the table and held her head, eyes facing me.

         "You can ask any question you wish, Shido. She or I should have an answer for you." Cain said

         "What's going on? Why have you brought both of us here?"

         "Shido I already answered that question."

         "Yes, but I don't understand it, you said you wanted your children as in two or more. Who's the other one?"

         "Tao is the second child. I didn't turn her though; she's born naturally from a human and me. In other words, you and her are brother and sister."

I stared at him in disbelief. Tao is my sister!

         "Half sister…." I heard her mumble, "My real name is…or was…. Aaron Skyler. Tao is just the vampire name I used since I started my role as vampire hunter. No one knows about my human name…well except blonde over here." 

         "Why cant I remember you from before a time you came to Japan?" I asked again still unable to cope with the idea of us being related.

         "Well you know everything I'm telling you now already…but when Cain kicked me out of the castle I took some of your memories. But just the ones of me that's all."

         "Why?"

         "Because Cain kicked me out because you spent more time with me then him and you…well I think you had a bit of a school boy crush."

         "Do you hate Cain?" I asked noticing Cain being very quiet. 

         "Well…Yes and No." She answered

         "Why would you hide your blood relation to Cain from all of us?"

         "Well you saw Yayoi's reacting for me to even be within 100 yards of Cain. Riho would just give me weird looks and never wish to be in the same room with me. Guni…well she's a bitch who would never let me live in down and always say I'm a traitor. You… I feared that you'd never let me come back, I could have returned your memories but again I didn't know what your reaction would be like and well Cain, I didn't want him to know make then because unlike me for some reason he just didn't sense the relation so I hid it from him. After I saw that he was the opposite person I had hoped was my father I just never wished him to find out. So he couldn't use me to his advantage." She looked away.

         "Then how did he find out?"

She turned her head and looked at Cain, glaring at him.

         "Dear OLD Daddy over her was in my room the night you beheaded that fake Cain and he bit me, noticing my blood tasted the same as his, he put two and two together. He's also the reason for my bleeding wrist."

I watched for moment at the two changing facial expressions at one another. 

         Damn these two do act alike in a way…

         "Well to get off the subject for a moment, another reason I brought you here was because after I realized I had two children instead of one very stubborn one," I glared at him as he continued, "I remember that there was going to be a ball soon and so I wanted you two to accompany me."

Tao…err…. Aaron slammed her hands onto the table and stood up.

         "Is that what that horrible dream you put in my head was all about!?"

         "Yes, Dear, that's right." He replied smiling

         "I refuse to go. After that vision I never ever wish to go to your court!"

A servant then came out with a tray of meats, breads and two bottles, one being wine I think and the other was Sparkling Cider. Which was someone I've never seen before. 


	26. I love you both

Chapter 26 

**Who is She**

**(Tao's POV and then let's see where it goes from there)**

**_~~~~~~~~_**

****

If this chair weren't so heavy I would have fallen backwards. 

         "I'm not going. You can't make me." I said holding my head. I swear I felt dizzy.

         "You are going, whether you want to or not. I can make you go." He said calmly.

The servant was passing out the food and drink. Cain and Shido got the red wine while I had the sparkling cider. I didn't like to drink wine or anything that could get me drunk. All I ever had was Hot Chocolate, Water, Soda, Sparkling Cider, and well…blood, nothing more, nothing less. I guess if you don't count all the bad things about me I'm the prefect example of someone who doesn't drink, doesn't do drugs, doesn't think about sex, and really doesn't do much of anything that parents don't like, except killing and drinking blood.

The next thing that was put in front of me was meat and a cinnamon roll, is he using my love for sweets against me?

          "I hate you, Cain." I mumbled

          "I really doubt that." He answered.

          "Why? You're using my love of sweets against me again and for all I know there's something in it." I hissed back.

         "You mean besides love?" He laughed and smiled.

         "Are you enjoying this?" Shido cut in before I could say a word.

         "No I am not enjoying this." Cain asked turning to look at Shido, "I really don't like the idea of every time I wish to give my children something they won't take it for fear it's a trap."

I couldn't take it anymore; I was going to leave the room. I took my glass and left without any word and no challenge from those two. I somewhat ran down the hall into Cain's bedroom. I knew he'd find me but I didn't care at the moment.

I flopped onto the large bed and sat down there. My stomach was yelling at me to feed it.

           "I know stomach, you're hungry, I know. I wont eat anything Cain provides. I don't trust it at all." I drank my cider and fell asleep on the soft bed, hard to believe many people were killed on this thing. It doesn't smell like blood or death.

**_~~~~~~~~       _**

_Cain's POV_

**_~~~~~~~~_**

I found Aaron on the bed; I thought she didn't like my room. I crawled on top of it and just looked at her.

           _How am I going to get her to eat?_

As she rounded over I took off her jacket and for the moment threw it on the floor. I also took her shoes off. 

I couldn't help it, but I leaned over to kiss her. She was so weak right now, it was almost sad.

_Knock knock!_

I turned to see my Shido at the door.

           "What are you doing here, Love?"

           "I brought something for Tao…err… Aaron." He answered showing a plate with a piece of chocolate covered cake.

I smiled, "You care about her but you don't care about me." I moved and sat down be side her, "Well. Come on in."

He walked in slowly and put the plate on the nightstand next to me. I quickly pulled him onto the bed so he was sitting between my legs. He made a little gasp but there was no struggling. 

           "I love you, Shido." I said, nuzzling his neck and leaving little kisses on it.

           "…"

           "Why do you both hate me so?" I asked, giving him a light squeeze around the waist.

           "To be honest, well for me anyway I don't hate you. I just hate your beliefs and the ways you get things…" He answered looking at Aaron.

           "I don't understand."

           "I hate the fact you kill innocent mortals, I hate the idea that if someone doesn't give you what you want you kill them and take it…" He sighed, "…Like you did to me. I told you I didn't want eternity but you forced me into it anyway."

           "Oh…" I was both angry with him and yet I was… sad too. Angry because again he brings up that 'killing' issue, " Shido…I… I know you didn't want it, but you must understand I couldn't tolerate seeing you the way you were. Mortal, weak, lonely, I was convinced then and even today that you are my Soul Mate. You are mine no matter what you say or do and I am yours. But…I am also Aaron's as well. Just like you are hers."

           "I know I am." He answered leaning back on me, "So when is that ball again?"

I smiled at him and turned his head so I could kiss him warmly, to my surprise there was no defiance.

           "It's in a couple days. I hope that's enough time to get Aaron to relax and put on a dress for once in her life. I wanted her to wear something my mother used to wear." I lean back onto the pillow next to Aaron as Shido moved to the other side of Aaron and does the same thing. We both fell asleep there.

**_~~~~~~~~_**

**_Tao's POV_**

**_~~~~~~~~_**

           _What is that feeling? I feel warm, so very, very warm._

I opened my eyes and found Shido sleeping next to me. I was a little surprised. I tried to move back up I felt something else behind me. I look down to see another arm, this one around my waist. Slowly I turn my head to see Cain! He was sleeping too. He pulled me back suddenly so I was even closer to him. They had both followed me after I left the dinning room.

I felt a kiss paced on the back of my neck by Cain. 

           _I think I'm going insane…god Cain smell good. So does Shido._

**_~~~~~~~~_**

**_LATER_**

**_~~~~~~~~_**

I finally get out from between them and walk back into the dinning room where I find a letter to me. I opened it; I knew Cain wrote it.

           _Aaron,_

_If you are reading this then Shido and I are asleep. If you would like you may go into town and find things to eat, but first go back into the bedroom and eat the Chocolate cake Shido brought for you last night, please._

_P.S. YOU BETTER COME BACK WITHOUT ME HAVING TO COME AFTER YOU!!! You'll be riding in my carriage, love._

_                                                                                     I love you,_

_                                                                                             Cain _

I put the letter down:

           "Damn him." I mumbled.

I walk back into the bedroom and find Cain now holding Shido…that made me want to shiver. I took the cake and left the room. I wasn't going to go to town. There wasn't any point in going. I sat back in the dinning room and ate the cake and had more cider. Afterwards I started to look around the castle for no reason at all. I found various things like: wine, musical instruments, pictures both painted and taken by an old type of camera, crystal glasses, books. 

When I found the paintings they were mostly Shido…go figure. Some were of these two vampires I've never seen before. A girl and a man, the girl was blonde and purple eyes and the man had black hair and blue eyes. Both had cat eyes. I found more in an old trunk in the music room. One had caught my eye as I was looking through them.

That blonde woman was sitting in front of a fireplace with a young boy in her arms. 

           "No way! That boy! He…he's Cain!" I was right that little boy was Cain at a younger age, MUCH younger age. His hair was about shoulder length. He looked about 4 maybe 5. 

I turned to another one showing something else. The two older vampires lay dead on the ground. There was writing on this one:

                                 _Good-bye Mother and Father_

                                            _I love you_

I wanted to scream. These two were his parents. Is that why he's been so sweet on me lately after he found out about me? Is he trying to give me what he lost? I put all the paintings I was looking at away and walked back into the bedroom and looked at Cain. He was still cuddled up with Shido. I found a smaller blanket on the ground and picked it up covering them both. I leaned over a bit to brush the hairs out of their faces. Then I whispered something to them both that really wasn't like me.

            "I love you, both." I then left the room and waited for them to wake up in Cain's Study.          __

           __


	27. Party time with family

**_Who is She_**

**_Chapter 27_**

**_(From Cain's POV…and maybe someone else and maybe some third person at the beginning!)_**

**_~~~~~~~_**

**_Back in Japan…(in third person)_**

**_~~~~~~~_**__

         "Where is Shido?!" Riho cried.

She'd been asking herself and everyone around her that question since Shido did come home a few days ago.

          "Maybe Tao took him away. I bet she has something to do with this. He did disappear not long after we found out about Tao…. MAYBE…. Tao got Cain to kidnap him and now…." Guni shouted 

Yayoi then hit Guni with a pillow before the little fairy was able to finish.

          "Don't be stupid. Tao was far to hurt to do anything like that." Yayoi said

          "Well I could just imagine what Tao is going to do to you after getting shot by you three times." Guni replied trying to lift the pillow.

**_~~~~~~~_**

**_Transylvania_**

**_~~~~~~~_**

**_~~~~~~~_**

Cain's POV 

**_~~~~~~~_**

         _I can smell something missing again, probably Aaron. But she's to close to be in town._

My eyes opened to the smell of lavender and roses. I could see over a field of purple grass…then I realized it was the top of Shido's head. I didn't mind this; in fact I enjoyed this. Close to my lover, I pulled him closer till his hands rested on my chest. I never wanted to let him go again, for hundreds of years I've been alone without the body I enjoy more then any other one, without the voice I loved to hear and brought life to a cold lonely room.

One of my hands moved down and stroked his bottom. I couldn't help myself; it was an urge I've suppressed for so long. I brushed the loose hair out from over his shoulder and kissed and nuzzled him. God this was a good feeling, to have my angel, my Shido so close and completely unaware of how close he was to the man he 'hated' or claimed to anyway. He was a sleeping child, snug and safe in my arms, in my walls, and under my roof.  Humans couldn't get to him here.

Shido gasped a bit do to my touching him, still deep asleep with quiet, soft breaths. I pushed him lightly onto his back and I lay there beside him.

Slowly his shirt became undone. I could see his beautiful nipples. Now that was a site for sore eyes for me. I rubbed the areas in which were wounded a few hours ago. He was never a real muscular man, not a stick non-muscle man either. Just in the middle.

I leaned over and kissed him, then moved down to his chest.

He moaned lightly, but I pulled away. If I had continued I'd have taken him in his sleep. It's best to stop while I'm ahead…well…for now.

I took one last look at Shido before I got up to look for my little girl. I slowly closed my bedroom door when I noticed that my shirt was unbuttoned.

          "Shido must have done that in his sleep." 

I shook my head and started to smell the air. When I found Aaron's smell I knew she hadn't left the castle, her scent was to strong, but…why didn't she go to town when I gave her the chance? I could have sworn she'd jumped at the chance to get away from me. I had noticed it appeared that she did eat the cake like I wanted her too. I came upon the door to my study; the scent of her half human flesh rang from it. I entered to find her sleeping or at least looked like she was sleeping ay my desk. I moved over to her and found she'd been drawing. The first picture was of Shido sleeping, the second was of…me! Now why would she have drawn a picture of me? I picked up the rest of them to find a picture of two vampires I hadn't seen in a while.

          "Mother…Father…" I looked down at her, "How did she? She must have found my paintings." 

I set the papers down and moved to the chair I used earlier to treat Aaron's wounds on. Quickly I moved it back and pulled down a fur rug. I placed it on front of the fire that she must have started and went back to her and turned my chair so her head was back and her arms down. Slowly and gently I picked Aaron up and laid her down on the rug. 

Her hair was now completely back to its brown color, her skin was still pale but gaining color. I moved onto my side, sitting behind her. I could feel her blood pumping; I could smell the silver still in her. It was a small amount now. I wanted to help her, but I know she wont let me.

An idea hit me then, _why don't I take advantage of the fact she's asleep and suck the rest of the silver out._

That's what I did too. I got up and positioned myself above her waist. My hands found the buttons and slowly my fingers worked each one open. I didn't undo any of the ones above or on her breasts to be nice.

My gold eyes focused on her breathing as I watched her chest rise and fall with its pattern. A small cut was made over her ribs. My lips closed around the new wound as she made a small gasp. Aaron's blood filled my mouth. The taste of human and vampire was perfectly mixed in her.

**_~~~~~~~_**

**_Tao's POV_**

**_~~~~~~~_**

I gasped at the sudden pressure on my ribs. I tried to push whatever it was away but something was also holding my hands down. My skin crawled, whatever it was it was in contact with my skin. I could feel soft lips, sucking at me.

My eyes opened, then sudden light of the fire that was now very close to me blinded my eyes for a moment. 

          _Why is that every time I wake up from my sleep I find that I've been moved? Then again…every time I wake up I find myself near Cain…_

I looked down that best I could to see a blonde mass above my waist. Yep, it's Cain.

          "Good morning to you too…err…evening. What are you doing?" I said for once not trying to break free.

He moved his head up:

          "Sucking the last bit of the silver out of you. Which actually I'm done." He took a long lick across the cut he made and crawled up so he was looking right at me.

I felt my head trying to scoot back farther into the floor he was just so close. He became even closer when he rested on me. His chest - which I noticed was not really covered by his shirt that was open – was touching mine or at least his stomach was.

He stared at me for a long moment, and then rubbed his face into the side of my neck.

           "Your hair is so beautiful like this. Your eyes too look so human now. I don't remember your mother at all or even meeting her but I have a feeling her eyes are like yours," His hands moved away from mine. I didn't try to push him off like I think he thought I would. Instead I wrapped one around his shoulders and the other just rested on one of his shoulders as if I were climbing something.

I heard him laugh quietly at my action.

          "Why are you holding me like this? Have you given up? Are you finally willing to admit that I do in fact love you?" He whispered gently into my ear.

I used one of my hands you find his ear and, MY GOD! That was hard. He has a lot of hair, how does he put up with it?!

          "Yes. I'm sorry for treating so badly." I whispered back to him.

He shot up and pulled my mouth so I faced him.

          "You're playing a cruel joke on me aren't you?" he asked, I was surprised.

          "No, I'm not. I…I love you, Cain or should I say father." He looked like his heart stopped. He really did. Then Cain swiftly pulled me into a kiss and hugged me tightly. I could feel him trying to hold back his tears of joy. Where as I was blushing like hell! I just put love, Cain, father and I in the same sentence! That was new. 

          "I take you weren't excepting me to say that." I squeaked out.

          "No I wasn't. But I'm happy you surprised me. I take it you'll go to the ball then?"

          "I hate dresses." I mumbled, "But fine I will."

The rest of that night was fun; him and I just started to play. He'd nip at me or try and catch me. I'd nip back or run. I tripped him a few times. It really sucked having my power next to nil. He won the whole time.

Shido joined us too when he woke up. We all had fun. I saw Cain laugh for once. And not at something to do with humans being weak. It was almost frightening. Shido really got close to Cain and didn't look like he was ashamed of it. 

To someone new it would have seemed like we were a real family. We didn't fight at all. And well…you'll all like this. Cain gave or told Shido about his lost memories. The bastard didn't say anything big. Just Shido's age when he was turned, birthday, likes and dislikes and that's really it. I don't think Cain would ever tell Shido everything. I could understand that in a way, it might affect the way he is now and completely change him.

For once in my life I felt truly loved. I had a brother and a father who did care. I acted like a young human that night; if anyone I knew saw me they'd think I'm high or something. Or I lost a bet…well in their faces.

Cain played his organ and it sounded good. I laughed when Shido started to dance by himself; I still think something possessed him. When he asked me to dance I said no, I couldn't dance worth crap! That made Cain stop. 

Two hours later…after me stepping on their feet like a million times I was getting it. 


	28. At the Ball part 1

Did anyone think that my story was complete? I bet at least a few of you did! Lol, that's ok. I understand why. Well I'm not done… I haven't broke Cain's heart yet! ^_^

**_~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Who is She_**

**_Chapter 28 _**

**_(From… Shido's POV…at first…. I think)_**

**_~~~~~~~~~_**

In all my life, I have never seen Cain or Ta…err… Aaron getting along so well, or being so happy for that matter,

But…

I knew this wouldn't last. Cain would not in the end get what it is he wishes for. And that was for Aaron and me to stay here with him for all eternity. We both had lives and friends who probably are missing us deeply. Nightbreeds to kill, I bet they are having such a good time killing innocent humans and jacking their bodies. Taking advantage of the fact neither one of us were there to stop them.

It was sad really. To see Aaron so very happy now, to think that when she would leave all this would be shattered, like an old mirror, so very fragile. I would never see her smile or laugh like this again. 

Two days have past since that happy night. And we now were going to that ball. Getting ready for it really.

I was in the room I had awoken in. I had decided to wear a dark green satin shirt, blue pants, and a long blue coat with golden designs across the back and front. I fastened a silk green hair tie into my hair, pulling it back like it normally is.

After all this I made my way to the grand staircase of the castle. Cain was leaning on the railing with his arms crossed waiting. He had a walking cane in one of his hands, it was black with a gold top, was it a lions head with ruby eyes?

        Cain's holding a cane… I thought to myself with a smirk.

I walked over to him and leaned on the railing too. I glanced at him, he really looked rather handsome with those black pants, a little shorter coat then mine...which was black too, and a white silk shirt and red velvet vest. Oh, and black silk ribbon tying back his hair.

        Damn he looks good in that… I thought again to myself… 

Cain turned his eyes to me and most likely noticed that I was staring. I turned my head away; a little heat became felt on my face.

I then heard a quiet chuckle come from him. He moved closer to me, pulling my face to his. Cain's lips touched mine in a gently kiss.

He pulled away, "I think you look good too, dear." He whispered

His kisses didn't disgust me as much anymore. They just took me by surprise.

        "Where's Aaron?" I asked still rather close to him.

        "Right here." Said another voice that caught us both by surprise.

We both turned our heads to see someone, who at first glance didn't look like Aaron or Tao. She was wearing a blue dress! It fit her body's figure nicely. With two straps, one was going over each shoulder. Her hair neatly done, the only make-up I saw on her was lipstick. Aaron also had a pair of long gloves going up just above her elbow.

        "Aaron? Is that you?" I asked playfully.

        "Yes, it is, Mrs. Shido." She shot back.

         "…" I opened my mouth to respond but I stopped when Cain started to walk over to her. He circled her like a shark a few times before stopping on her left side, staring at something. I heard that cane of his come in contact the ground.

        "What is this?" He said pointing to her shoulder, well, just below it anyway.

I moved closer to see what 'this' is. He was asking about a tattoo just below her shoulder I've never seen before. Of course she always did wear long sleeve shirts and coats.

This tattoo was of two black dragons out-lined in red facing one another.

        "It's a tattoo I've had for at least 50 years."  She answered 

        "I see…" Cain said, I don't think he liked the idea of Aaron having a tattoo…but wait; didn't Cain personally lick each of her wounds earlier in our stay? Why didn't he see it till now? Oh well, at least the tattoo isn't a picture of Cain's face with a red circle around it and a red  'X' through it. That would have really pissed him off…

He moved away and started for the stairs.

        "Well, come along you two. We're going to be late." Cain said walking down the stairs.

We followed him to the front door where he opened for us. As we walked through a carriage pulled up. The driver was a vampire, which was plain and simple. I had seen this carriage before…yes, it was the same one Cain and myself rode in so very long ago. I remember riding in it after a successful hunt. We'd come back and…well…you know…

The driver came off his seat and opened the door. I was the first one to go in, and then Aaron was helped in, last was Cain. The door was shut and the cab shook at bit as the driver made his way to the driver's seat. 

The ride was bumpy. Aaron was leaning on Cain who didn't mind. I still couldn't believe Aaron was wearing a dress. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Later_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~_**

We came to a stop in front of a rather large castle. The door opened and we stepped out. We made our way to thee front door. Two guards were kind enough to open the doors for us. Cain stepped back behind us and told us to go in first. Neither one of us moved forward, so he gently hit our heels with his cane, when we finally went inside we saw many, many people dancing and talking. 

As we walked into the room together and down the stairs a man came forward. He had short red hair and was as tall as Cain; he wore red silk and velvet suit.

        "Glad to see could make it, Cain. How has everything been lately? I hear you've been having a few troubles with your Court." He said extended his hand to Cain. Cain moved from behind us to in front of us and took this man's hand.

        "A pleasure to see you again too, Lord Amyen." Cain greeted, "Everything has been quite eventful these past few days. As for the troubles, it's just a few fledglings in one those moments where they think they're on top of the world. Nothing to bad."

        "I'm glad," This Amyen then glanced at us, "And…who are these two creatures? I only recognize one being that run-away, but the other, I don't know."

        "Yes, he is that run-away I've been after for a while now, but he came home," Not of free will… I thought to myself, "This girl though, is my daughter, Aaron. She just came back from a stay with friends, so that would be the reason I haven't said anything about her."

Amyen took a long look at Aaron before turning back to Cain.

        "I bet they both will have men and women wanting to come home with them after tonight, because they're so beautiful." I saw Aaron get a little red after that comment.

        "I certainly hope not. I don't want to have to chase anyone away tonight." Cain replied. They both started to laugh.

Amyen walked away into the crowd. Cain turned to us saying that he wouldn't be with us for a good time because of his master vampire duties. He said that we should stay together so no one else could separate us.

And that's how it when most of the time. Aaron and me would stay at the edges of the dance floor watching Cain dance with lots of people, at time we ourselves danced together (me and Aaron). A times Cain would come at dance with one of us. When he was dancing with Aaron I couldn't help but catch the glimpses of young women not for from me smiling and giggling at me. A lot of times they touched me as I walked by. This made me wonder if all these people really were vampires…

The same would happen to Aaron. She'd be sitting down watching Cain and me and men would come to her flirting and hitting on her, but she ignored them. When I was with her we'd pretend to be in love. It'd scare away the flirting men and women. At this we'd laugh together. 

****


	29. At the Ball part 2 Break my heart

**Who is She**

**Chapter 29**

**(From Tao and Cain's POV)**

****

****

****

**Tao's POV**

****

****

****

An hour? Maybe two have past since we've come to this godforsaken ball. I didn't feel comfortable here. Most of the male vampires here I've pissed off once or twice in the past… especially Amyen, the Lord of this party. Shido and me have been bored stiff…just watching Cain dance with so many people. Shido had just gone to get something to drink… followed by a stampede of young girls.

I smiled.

"He's going to be a while." I mumbled to myself.

I turned to see myself starring back at me in a mirror. I couldn't recognize myself. I looked so different.

I stood up and walked out onto a balcony. I had just disobeyed Cain. For he told Shido and me to stay together and in his sight… oh well he'll get over it… I hope. I bright full moon greeted me, along with millions of its friends, the stars.

_On a night like this normally I'd be out hunting for Nightbreeds…_

I leaned on the rail. I hand moved onto my shoulders… for a moment I thought it was Shido or Cain trying to get me back in the ballroom, but I was wrong. I turned to find it was Amyen who had grabbed me.

"I'm sorry if I startled you at all." He smiled

"No, I was just expecting my brother or father to be standing where you are."

"I see. You know when I first saw you I could have sworn that you were Tao the Vampire Hunter."

I almost froze.

"But you couldn't be." He continued, "Tao is a criminal and will probably be given the most horrid death ever bestowed."

"I take it you hate her?" I asked

"Very much so. She killed my mate a few years back." He replied with a growl.

I didn't say anything more and neither did he. I started to drift off into my own thoughts when Lord Amyen started to nuzzle my neck.

"You smell good…" He said into my ear…

_Ahhhhhh!!! What the fuck is he doing? I don't even let Cain do that…most of the time._

Just then someone came out onto the balcony. I wasn't able to turn and look but I heard the steps.

"What's going on?" Said a familiar voice.

Amyen let go and turned and so did I.

I was Cain, _Oh god…I'm saved!_

"Nothing is going on." Amyen said.

Cain looked at me, "Aaron is this true?"

"No it isn't. For some reason Lord Amyen was getting a little to close to me." Amyen just at me, his face was almost as red as his hair and outfit. I turned away to the view off the balcony again.

I heard Cain curse at the red head a few times and threaten to do something to him if he tried to do anything to me again. I must say…I'm still not used to blonde boy defending me.

Lord Amyen left a little pissed off but I still didn't turn around.

****

****

**Cain's POV**

****

****

****

_Amyen is a fool. He should know better than to touch something that belongs to me…_

I wasn't happy that Aaron had left both my and Shido's sight. But I really wasn't happy with Lord Amyen.

I shook my head and turned back to Aaron who was facing away from me.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't answer me.

I walked over and embraced her tightly. I love to hold her, I don't know why but I do.

"Did you know that most of those people in there are ones I've tri…" I cut her off with a swift motion to turn her around and lock my lips with hers. She didn't resist at all to my surprise. She has been letting me do a lot more to her then normal.

As I pulled away from her, she pulled herself close to me. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Is that dress to tight?" I asked

"A little but I'm ok."

"You know why I'm out here, don't you?" I asked, rubbing her back lightly.

"You are out here because you too needed fresh air?" Why does she always do this? She knows why I'm here, but she must answer with a false answer.

"No. Although that would be nice, I'm here because a certain half-breed disobeyed me and left my sight." I gave her a light squeeze to let her know I was annoyed.

"Cain, I want to leave." She said still nuzzled against me.

"Wh…" A long rumbling sudden began, it grew loud…it was coming at us!

"What is tha… SHIDO!" She was right, when I turned I saw Shido running right at us with a large stampede of women after him. He ran right behind me, hiding from the girls.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I said shouting at the girls...

**_"We just wanted to have fun with him..._**" Said one of the girls.

_**"We just wanted to play, he's so cute... he looks like a china doll."**_ Came another...

I could hear Shido growling at them over the china doll comment. Aaron hugged him to calm him down and he did, slightly.

"Leave him alone, now! Go on, GO!!!" The girls rushed off out of fright. Shido walked in front of me and watched the girl run away happy like a schoolboy.

"Thank god, I thought they'd never leave me alone. I felt like a dear running from hundreds of wolves." He sighed relaxing from the stress of running.

"Come, both of you. Let us take our leave. I believe we aren't welcome anymore." We started our way out, both of them at times drew closer to me at we pasted a group of men or women staring at them. I didn't mind they were finding it comfortable to get close to me, they felt safe near me. I love this feeling that they want to be around me when things turn bad.

****

****

**Back at the Castle**

****

****

When we entered the door all three of us were happy to be home. I personally didnt like sharing my children with anyone.

"I'm going to the study to rest my aching feet..." Shido moaned kicking his shoes off.

"Yah, I'll go too. I think there's a major draft in this dress." Aaron said giving a light shiver.

"Alright, you two go on. I'll be there in a moment after I change into something more comfortable." I said

We walked up the stairs together then went our separate ways at the top. I entered my room and closed the door. I walked over to my dresser and pulled my hair out of the ribbon, my hair fell down my back. Next my coat, vest and shirt were taken off. I placed them on the edge of the bed for the maids to see and take to wash. My pants soon followed.

I opened the dresser and pulled out a pair of black pants and a loose white shirt. I slipped them on and started my way out. I didnt wear socks this time or shoes. On my way over to my study I picked up a bottle of sparkling cider and three glasses.

As I came to the door that was cracked open I was about to enter but...

"Aaron, when are we going to leave this place?" Shido? Why would he be asking that?

I stayed outside the door listening, but I shouldnt have...because it broke my heart...


	30. Final break, and goodbye

Hello my friends, I'm sorry this took so long but I've had zero time to write and I've had a large writers block. But Rejoice because I bring to you the Last Chapter of Who is She. I hope everyone enjoys it. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their support:

**_Goblin Queen22_**

**_Moonlight Shadow1_**

**_Nightwaler_**

**_Mystery Chick_**

**_Serenity971_**

**_Lady-Silverkiss_**

**_Hawk Niag_**

**_Davofreak_**

**_Auru Jade_**

**_Sin, inc_**

**_Oni3_**

**_Joan Mistress of Magic_**

**_Sammy Wright_**

**_Mauri Maya_**

**_Labyris_**

**_Anna_**

**_Archangel-Rem_**

**_Chishio Tsuki_**

**_ach_**

**_Bakagami-neechan_**

**_Enjoy the chapter, and please remember to review!_**

* * *

**Who is She**

**Chapter 30**

**Shido's POV**

* * *

"When shall we leave?" I asked

"I'm not sure that I wish to leave, Shido." Aaron said turning her eyes to the fire, she seemed almost ashamed of what she had said to me. I was surprised to hear that out of her, Aaron was the girl who would normally be asking me that question. At the same time though I understood her reasons before she had said anything.

"You're in pain. Aren't you Aaron? You're torn in two, between your mortal and immortal. You want to stay with Cain, right? You feel comfortable here, after everything that's happened to you, you've finally found your real father and now you must leave him. You're torn between the harsh life of Vampire Hunter Tao, and the lonely/ abandoned girl Aaron Skyler." My mind just couldn't stop. In a way I understood what was going through her heart and soul. I too felt comfortable here, and sometime found myself torn between my old self and the new.

I walk over to her and pulled her into a hug before it even registered in my head.

"Cheer up; we don't need to go back yet if you don't want to. Even I have to admit I've been having a good time."

Her eye turned to me in a very frightening manner. Her head hadn't turned but her eyes did so I could scarcely see them under the fires reflected light. That stare sent shivers down my spine. Again I wonder why I hadn't noticed this frightening glance before. If I had I probably would have figured out Aaron's connection to Cain earlier.

"Don't look at me like that!" I said almost shouting.

"Why?" She was unquestionably annoyed with me after the word in the middle of a deep and threatening growl.

"Right now you look and sound like Cain!" God! No wonder she has a bad status among vampires.

"To fucking bad!" I almost didn't see her lung at me, lucky for me I fell back. My lord, was she frightening right now, that 'I have a 45 and shovel, I doubt anyone would miss you,' glare and with her lips drawn back revealing her inhuman teeth bared and ready to tear off anything that got in her way. She was just like Yayoi very pissed with Cain's eyes and power...

..._Definition of worsted nightmare right here..._

_I did the only thing I could do in a situation like this..._

… I ran like a mad man out of that study and down that hall desperate to put as must space between her and me as possible.

* * *

**Tao's POV**

* * *

Quickly I ran out into the hall unaware Cain right behind me.

"Coward! Come back here, now!" With a snap of my fingers my dress vanished and was replaced with my original clothing, and ran after his ass.

* * *

**Three Hours Later From Cain's POV**

* * *

I have often thought about how one hunter, half breed at that could possibly put a race as noble as the vampire in utter panic, and now I think I've figured it out, something as scary as a truly upset Aaron could put even the bravest men in the corner begging for mercy.

"Shit! This stings, why did she have to be so rough!" I glanced over had Shido as he entered the bath with me whining.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had said whatever it was to make her so angry. I don't know why you're whining, I've done much worst to your beautiful body." I couldn't help but laugh quietly at the redness across his face.

"Sh-Shut up!" She had done quite a job on his back. After she managed to catch him by grabbing his hair, then turned his back into a used scratching post, but personally I could have done better.

Without warning I walked over to his side of the bath and touched the angry looking marks, earning a nasty snarl from Shido.

"Oh stop it." I snarled back, "I just going to help with the pain."

With that the next thing he knew was that he was on side of the tub looking me in the eyes with redness on his cheeks.

"Don't fight me, Shido. I just want to help." Again I caught him by surprise when I captured him in a kiss.

* * *

**Tao's POV**

* * *

_So tired..._

My body throbbed in pain as I flopped on the wonderfully large and soft bed, my mind in such a haze at the moment.

"Shido's right. I don't want to leave I'm torn in two. I want to leave, and yet I don't."

My head turned to face the mirror over the night stand. My eyes, my face looked so different from what I'm used to. I'm used to my pale less then inviting looks. Why am I here? How is Cain able to do this to me? Firs he catches me and after a few fights now he's done this... I could run right now. He'd never now till it was too late; I have more of my strength back I'd make it... I hope.

He doesn't own me; I'm free to make my choice, no matter how hard that choice is. Do I stay and live the life I've dreamt of, or do I leave destroying my change at a normal life to protect those who do have what I don't.

_That's right! By staying here I show that's I'm greedy and is no better then Cain himself. Leaving would be the right thing to do... although that requires my heart to be torn in two._

_So tired..._

* * *

**Cain's POV**

* * *

With a soft click of the bedroom door I was in the hallway. Shido now completely asleep was safely tucked away.

With the sun drawing closer over the hills my weariness became more and more known to me.

"I wonder wear Aaron is, right now. Sleep somewhat probably..." I smirked at the though of Shido running from her.

My feet echoed through the halls, I was probably one of the only ones in the castle still awake. I was lost in the sounds of silences before I realized I was at the door to my bedroom. As I stepped in and closed the door my smirk became greater to the find that I was right.

Still fully clothed and out cold, lying on my bed was Aaron. I ventured over to her quietly, and climbed up near her.

_The least she could have done is take her shoes off..._

I decided to be nice once more and take her clothes off and slip her into something more appropriate for sleep. I unlaced her shoes first and tossed them away, next went her socks, then her jacket, after her pants, then shirt. I grabbed a shirt out of my dresser and pulled it over her head and pulled her up under the covers where I snuggled in myself.

_**Do to shortness in time I have to end this:**_

_**What happens afterwards is that Aaron Confronts Shido and tells him they're leaving that night, then she confronts Cain while he's laying in bed waiting for her as she get ready to leave. She wounds Cain badly to keep him from following her and Shido. Aaron then leaves with Shido with a heart bleeding in sorrow. **_

_**I rushed because if anyone hasn't noticed about 2 years ago chapter was posted on February 18, 2003 I thought it would be fitting in ending it with chapter 30, 2 years later on the same day. Don't worry I plan on editing and rewriting with chapter again. Next Year. I hope to enjoyed my story once again.**_

_**I had an idea for a sequel to this called 'Where is He' and I want you as the readers to tell me whether or not I should make the sequel or not… **_


End file.
